The F-King
by Nate BloOdy
Summary: UA - Stiles et Scott trouvent un loup sur la route. Hasard ? Non, c'est le destin. Rating M par sécurité, humour, beaucoup de conneries sur le long terme, persos légèrement OOC, manque singulier de logique parfois.
1. Intro

Bien le bonjour chers fans Teen Wolf, me voici ( _enfin_ , bordel de) avec une histoire étrange née dans le capharnaüm qu'est mon cerveau. Ne me jugez pas, je ne sais pas trop comment j'ai eu cette idée ! Pis de toute façon, vous pouvez pas me juger pour l'instant, vous n'avez rien vu, mouhaha ! Bref. Je vous laisse avec le 1er chapitre, qui n'est vraiment rien d'autre qu'une intro x) je publierai le chapitre 2 dans pas très longtemps (ouais, il est déjà écrit) parce que bon, il vous faut bien le reste de l'histoire hein...

Pour le blabla obligatoire, il n'y a que l'histoire qui m'appartienne justement, le reste et les personnages, c'est pas à moi ! Et l'image non plus, c'est à **puraparru** (honteusement prise via Tumblr), j'ai fait qu'ajouter le nom de la fic et.. bah mon nom.

C'est un Univers Alternatif, pas de spoil sur la série (normalement), sauf peut-être un ou deux. Mais sinon, l'histoire ne suit absolument pas le cours de TW. Et je mets un **Rating M** parce qu'on sait jamais x) les personnages sont légèrement OOC, vous verrez, et c'est une histoire qui, souvent, manque singulièrement de logique et de bon sens. Mais c'est une fiction, alors ranafout', hein ? Héhéhé.

Pour un résumé un peu plus long qu'une ligne. Stiles et Scott sont des adolescents banals, jusqu'à ce fameux jour où ils trouvent un loup blessé sur la route, en revenant du lycée... et leurs vies ne seront plus jamais les mêmes. S'ils s'étaient attendus à _ça_...  
Bon OK c'est moyen comme résumé. Autant n'avoir rien dit, je crois.

Je pense n'avoir rien d'autre à vous dire, à part m'excuser pour les bêtises racontées ci-dessous (et les références nulles si vous les reconnaissez !). Je vous souhaite dès lors une bonne lecture, et à bientôt j'espère ! :D

* * *

 _«_ _You're growing cold, the end is near – I know it's sad, it's true, my dear..._ _»_

Stiles criait les paroles de cette chanson avec une joie quelque peu inappropriée (étant donné que lesdites paroles n'étaient pas vraiment drôles), musique à fond et fenêtre ouverte, alors qu'il roulait à une vitesse frôlant celle de la lumière sur une petite route de Beacon Hills et qu'il était tout mouillé. De la neige fondue avait beau tomber en rafale sur lui, Stiles demeurait imperturbable et continuait de chanter à tue-tête comme le taré qu'il était, pas le moins du monde incommodé par l'eau glacée qui mouillait sa cuisse et son épaule et s'infiltrait sous ses vêtements. Il était bien trop content que sa journée soit enfin terminée pour que ça le dérange.

Bon, il exagérait, sa journée n'avait pas été _si_ terrible. Elle avait juste été terriblement chiante, et bizarre à certains moments. Il avait un peu trop traîné au Dunkin Donuts ce matin, était donc arrivé en retard à son premier cours et forcément, il s'était fait coller. Pour la cinquième fois cette semaine. Ensuite, bon nombre d'élèves lui avaient lancé des regards furtifs, que ce soit des membres de l'équipe de crosse, des camarades de classe ou de parfaits inconnus ; ne s'y intéressant que moyennement, il avait d'abord cru qu'il y avait une tache sur son sweat-shirt rouge - RAS - puis il avait mis ça sur le compte de sa nouvelle besace "Go Human Beings !", mais quand même, un élément aussi trivial que son sac n'aurait pas pu éveiller l'intérêt d'autant de gens. À court d'idées, il avait même pensé à son anniversaire alors qu'il était dans plusieurs mois, mais il avait bien vite abandonné cette option. Il avait également, comme à son habitude, failli fusionner avec le banc de touche à l'entraînement de crosse, mais Finstock l'avait contre toute attente appelé pour jouer les trois dernières minutes du match de fin d'entraînement ; la balle avait frôlé son casque de quelques millimètres, et ça avait constitué sa plus belle action du peu de temps qu'il avait passé sur le terrain. On aurait presque dit que, pour une fois, il ne se trouvait pas sur le terrain par hasard. Et puis le coach ne l'avait pas appelé "Bilinski" cette fois... en fait, sa journée avait été une journée exceptionnelle s'il la comparait aux autres de la semaine. Ou aux autres journées tout court.

 _«_ _What's one more blow to seal this fate, what's one more nail_ _... it's getting late... So check our pulse ! KEEP OUR HEARTS FROM BREAKING BEATING STILL- »_

-C'est pas vrai, on se les gèle, ferme ta fenêtre ! Et puis tu veux pas ralentir un peu ? Tu vas nous tuer si tu continues.

Stiles arrêta sa performance musicale et tourna la tête vers Scott, qui regardait dehors en agitant distraitement la tête. Avec ses réflexions quelques peu futiles sur sa journée, il avait presque oublié que son meilleur ami était dans la voiture.

-Et tu chantes tellement _faux_ , en plus ! continua Scott d'un air las. Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter d'aller dans les aigus... À ton avis, pourquoi il fait un temps pareil ce soir, hein ? C'est pas dû au hasard, le ciel était carrément dégagé cet aprèm'.  
-Oh, ça va, laisse-moi tranquille un peu, répliqua Stiles en remontant la vitre de sa portière. Pour une fois que c'est moi qui mets la musique ! J'ai pas le droit de chanter mon bonheur avec une chanson de qualité ? Tu sais ce que c'est, _toi_ , la qualité en matière de chanson ? Bien sûr que non, môsieur n'a d'ailleurs _aucun goût_ en musique !  
-Mais arrête, j'aime bien cette chanson. C'est la qualité de ton _chant_ que j'apprécie pas, il me donne envie de me suicider, putain.

Pour toute réponse, Stiles lui offrit le plus beau des doigts d'honneur et releva légèrement son pied de la pédale d'accélération. Scott avait quand même raison, s'il continuait de rouler à cette vitesse, il ne tarderait pas à perdre le contrôle de la Jeep et, faire un accident à six heures du soir, dans la nuit noire et sur une route déserte et presque verglaçante, c'était loin d'être une bonne idée – faire un accident en pleine journée n'en était pas une non plus, mais soit.

D'un côté, ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute s'il neigeait/pleuvait aussi fortement – il refusait de croire que c'était réellement à cause de ses talents vocaux – , mais ce serait _probablement_ de sa faute s'il faisait un embardée qui les tuerait aussitôt lui et Scott en échouant dans le ravin le plus proche.

Stiles se chassa ces pensées de la tête en s'attardant de nouveau sur sa si captivante journée, avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de reprendre la parole.

-Ah, tiens, en parlant de _goût_ , ce matin je suis allé au Dunkin comme d'hab' pour prendre mon p'tit dèj'...  
-Quand est-ce que tu vas recommencer à manger chez toi en même temps que ton père ? l'interrompit Scott avec un soupir.  
-C'est simple, quand il prendra la peine de me regarder dans les yeux, répondit Stiles aussi sec. Je disais donc, je suis allé au café ce matin pour commander mon habituel sundae double caramel avec chantilly et supplément sauce chocolat, mon mocha et mes trois bagels, OK ? Jusqu'ici rien d'anormal, hein. Et..  
-Tu dois être le seul type au monde à pouvoir te faire une glace au petit-dèj en plus de tout ça... tes jours sont comptés, mec.  
-Tu sais très bien que non. Eh pis justement, je ne suis _pas_ le seul ! Un mec devant moi a commandé _exactement_ la même chose que moi, un sundae double caramel et chantilly avec sauce chocolat ! J'en croyais pas mes oreilles ! Bon OK, il avait pas de bagel, j'avoue. Et autre bémol, je l'ai vu prendre un sachet de cannelle après, je cautionne pas _trop_ , mais je tolère quand même. Du coup j'étais curieux de voir la tête du gars parce que, bon, de là où j'étais je voyais que sa veste et puis, un mec qui prend la même nourriture que Stiles _à la même heure_ , c'est forcément un mec bien. Peut-être la meilleure personne du monde à part Stiles lui-même.  
-Et moi j'suis quoi, un tueur de bébés professionnel ?! s'indigna aussitôt Scott.  
-Attends, un _tueur_ professionnel ou des _bébés_ professionnels ? voulut alors savoir Stiles, intéressé. Un tueur pro OK, mais les bébés, ils sont pros en quoi ? Chant ténor ? Tartinage de couche ?  
-On s'en CONTREFOUT, Stiles !  
-OK OK ça va... Tu sais parfaitement que tu es et resteras le seul homme de ma vie, Scott, susurra Stiles d'une voix suave, et Scott fit mine de cacher ses rougissements derrière sa main. Mais si tu tiens à garder ton titre, arrête de m'interrompre ou je te fous la tête dans le cul d'une dinde morte.  
-Désolé...  
-C'est pas grave. J'en étais où ? Ouais, je cherche ce mec du regard, histoire de – pour le coup, j'étais juste intrigué tu vois – mais j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est envolé ! Je me dis tant pis, j'arrête de le chercher et je commande mes machins... et là _crac-badaboum_ , devine dans qui je me cogne après avoir payé ?!  
-Sancho le cubain ?  
-... _Non_ , Scott, _lui_ ! Le mec ! Mon âme-sœur ! J'ai reconnu un pan de sa veste, et sa commande, ça va de soi.. Mais _waouh_ ! Quand on s'est rentrés dedans, je me suis dit « bordel, je veux bien qu'il me rentre dedans tous les jours, celui-là » , si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il dormirait pas dans la baignoire...  
-Difficile de pas _voir_ ce que tu veux dire quand tu es si clair dans tes images, Stiles. Le fin mot de cette histoire incroyable, c'est quoi ? demanda Scott d'une voix dont on percevait un ennui profond.  
-Rien, j'ai vu une bombe sexuelle en achetant mon petit-dèj', c'est tout.  
-T'as monopolisé la conversation tout ce temps pour me dire _ça_ ?! C'est encore pire que la fois où tu m'as parlé pendant vingts minutes de ton écran de verrouillage qui se _verrouillait_ _pas_ , ou de la fois où t'as pas réussi à me battre alors que t'avais Sub-Zero...  
-Ah mais c'était horrible ça, me relance pas là-dessus ! Invaincu depuis une décennie, bon sang !  
-Alors que _moi_ , quand j'te parle de ma lettre, t'en as rien à cirer !  
-Mais merde Scott, pas encore cette foutue lettre... grommela Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.  
- _Si_ , ma lettre ! s'emporta aussitôt Scott, sortant aussitôt ladite lettre de son sac, une enveloppe de couleur rouge vif où il était écrit « SM. IL. E ! » en lettres argentées. Elle a atterri le mois dernier sur ma table et je sais toujours pas d'où elle vient ! Tu vas me dire que c'est pas plus intéressant que ta putain de bombe sexuelle à la cannelle ou ton stupide écran de verrouillage ?!  
-Fous-moi la paix ! Et puis c'est pas de ma faute, d'accord ? Je _m'emmerde_ en ce moment ! Le truc le plus intéressant de ma journée, que dis-je de ma _semaine_ , c'était littéralement ce putain de sundae à la con !...

Scott lança un regard exaspéré à son frère et changea de chanson dans la playlist, qui n'était pourtant même pas celle de son téléphone. Apparemment, écouter un certain type de chansons trop longtemps rendait Stiles un peu trop énervé, et il dut choisir une chanson plus douce.

-Y'a des périodes creuses dans la vie, ça arrive, finit par déclarer Scott en haussant les épaules, compatissant. Et _ne me dis pas_ que cette période a commencé il y a dix-sept ans, ajouta-t-il en levant la main, voyant que Stiles ouvrait la bouche, l'air résigné. C'est pas vrai et tu le sais très bien. En plus, je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains, ça _allait_ , aujourd'hui, non ?  
-Ça lui va bien de dire ça, lui qui a passé un quart d'heure à bécoter une nana derrière les gradins, souffla Stiles avec mauvaise humeur.  
-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Juste cinq minutes, elle était passée me dire bonjour, se défendit Scott, les joues cramoisies. Et elle avait oublié son bouquin chez moi, il fallait bien qu'on se voie pour que je lui rende !  
-Ouais, mais le problème c'est qu'elle l'avait oublié _chez toi_ , pas au fond de ta gorge.  
-Ah ça va hein, rejette pas ta frustration sur moi. C'est la première fois depuis trois mois qu'il bande sur quelqu'un IRL et il me prend la tête quand je vois ma copine...  
-Pour commencer, c'est pas _vraiment_ ta copine. Et ensuite, je t'emmerde, je t'interdis de me juger sur la platitude actuelle de ma vie sexuelle.  
-Bien sûr que c'est ma copine ! contra Scott, ignorant les autres propos.  
-Mouais, tu passes quand même moins de temps avec elle qu'avec moi ! Ou même l'autre là, Lahey...  
-On est dans l'équipe de crosse ensemble, tu vas pas me le reprocher ! s'écria Scott, les joues toujours rouges. Et puis Isaac est devenu vachement cool, c'est normal qu'on se voit souvent, non ?  
-Et moi alors, je suis pas cool c'est ça ?! fulmina Stiles en changeant rageusement de chanson.  
-En tout cas, là tout de suite, t'es même moins cool que Kira.  
-QUOI ?! Mais mais _va te faire mettre_ , McCall ! Je te chie dans le gosillot ! Même que je te chie dans les _oreilles_ , et aussi dans plein d'autres end-  
-Mec fais gaffe ! cria soudain Scott en pointant du doigt devant lui.

Distinguant un vague mouvement un peu plus loin sur la route, Stiles réagit au quart de tour et écrasa de toutes ses forces la pédale de frein tout en donnant un énorme coup dans le volant, le bruit strident du crissement des pneus sur le bitume résonnant à leurs oreilles. La Jeep effectua un dangereux dérapage digne de n'importe quel film d'action et, après un moment qui leur parut incroyablement long, échappa de justesse au fossé qui bordait la chaussée ; ils s'arrêtèrent au bout de quelques mètres, dans un mouvement qui les fit presque décoller de leurs sièges, les phares braqués sur la forêt, à l'opposé de ce qu'ils avaient tenté d'éviter d'écraser.

Une fois le sentiment de panique dépassé, Stiles et Scott s'assurèrent en silence qu'aucun d'eux n'avait rien.

-Ne fais plus _jamais_ ça Scott, mon cœur et mes poumons vont exploser, se lamenta Stiles en se laissant aller contre le volant, ses poumons ayant manifestement décidé de prendre congé.  
-Il fallait bien que je t'arrête, t'as failli écraser un homme !  
-Mais de quel homme tu parles ? Y'a rien sur la route ! Enfin moi j'ai à peine vu un machin bouger, mais y'avait personne...  
-Je te dis que j'ai vu quelqu'un ! objecta Scott. Il marchait bizarrement et.. tu me crois pas ? Allons voir !

Stiles marmonna un juron et ramassa son téléphone, qui s'était débranché pendant le dérapage, avant de sortir de la voiture en même temps que Scott. À part le vent qui soufflait et sifflait, c'était le silence complet. Ils utilisèrent leurs capuches comme maigre protection contre cette pseudo-tempête de neige fondue et se dirigèrent prudemment vers la seule autre forme de vie qui se trouvait sur la route, non sans une certaine appréhension. D'une main tremblante, Scott avait sorti son propre téléphone et activé le mode lampe de poche pour mieux voir, car il n'y avait aucun réverbère là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Quelle idée ingénieuse, vraiment _,_ se passer _d'éclairage_ sur une route...

Un mouvement brusque les fit s'arrêter net. L'homme, la chose, ou peu importe ce que c'était, venait de bouger. Étant encore trop loin pour voir distinctement – la neige qui tombait en tourbillon n'arrangeait absolument rien – ils ne savaient toujours pas à quoi s'attendre, et franchement, ils n'étaient pas certains de vouloir savoir ce qu'ils allaient y découvrir.

Surtout quand ils entendirent un grognement soutenu.

D'un réflexe témoignant de leur bravoure respective, ils s'agrippèrent chacun aux mains de l'autre, terrifiés, et leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent entre elles dans un mouvement incompréhensible et, il fallait le dire, assez ridicule. C'était leur façon de dire qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de s'avancer plus, apparemment.

-Scott, tu me griffes jusqu'au sang là, ça suffit, chuchota furieusement Stiles d'une voix pas du tout aiguë.  
-Et toi éloigne-toi, t'es tellement proche que je sais ce que t'as ajouté aussi des _noisettes_ dans ton sundae, rétorqua Scott, à deux doigts de lâcher son téléphone.  
-Et alors, tu vas me juger pour ça ?! Pis c'est clairement pas le problème en ce moment, t'en connais beaucoup des êtres humains qui font ce bruit-là ? Je sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive, mais si mes jours sont comptés, toi, t'as carrément un problème de cécité...  
-La ferme. On va voir ou pas ?

Stiles hésitait vraiment. Sa première réaction, en temps normal, aurait été un « NON » sec et catégorique, parce que de base, il n'était pas vraiment fan des grognements, et ensuite, il était plutôt d'avis à fuir les problèmes dès qu'il pouvait avant qu'ils ne tombent inexorablement sur lui. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient dehors et que sa curiosité avait été sacrément titillée, il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à repartir sans savoir ce qu'il y avait à quelques mètres à peine d'eux.  
Après un hochement positif de la tête de la part du fils du shérif, ils se remirent donc lentement en marche jusqu'à cette étrange forme qui n'était vraisemblablement pas un homme et, après un siècle d'hésitation, Scott dirigea son faisceau de lumière vers ladite forme en tremblant légèrement.

Ce n'était certainement pas un homme.

C'était un énorme loup.

* * *

Alors, alors ? Je vous l'avais dit, c'est qu'une intro, rien de bien concret... enfin, ça c'est ce que vous croyez ! AHAHAHAHAHA... hum.  
Vos avis pour l'instant ? Avez-vous réussi à deviner l'histoire ? Vous avez des théories sur le sujet ? Vous arrivez à monter dans les aigus ? Vous aimez les sundaes au petit-déjeuner ? Vous pensez que les canards sont des êtres viles et maléfiques ? Dites-moi tout !

Je préviens quand même, la taille de ce chapitre ne rend pas justice aux autres... rares sont ceux à le savoir, mais je ne fais pas dans la demi-mesure niveau nombre de mots. Les autres chapitres sont au moins trois fois plus longs... Voilà, z'êtes prévenu-e-s !

À dans quelques jours pour la suite ! ;)


	2. First Meat

Bonjouuuur ! Comment allez-vous ? Voici le second chapitre de cette histoire étrange, nommée The F-King par mes soins... je tiens à remercier les quelques étonnamment nombreuses personnes à m'avoir laisser des reviews, mise en favoris et ajoutée en follow (c'pas français comme formulation, littéralement en plus, mais whatever), ça m'a fait trop plaisir, vous auriez dû voir ma tête de débile à chaque fois que FFnet m'envoyait un mail... Je souriais toute seule dans la rue, c'est vous dire. J'ai probablement effrayé plus d'un enfant.

On s'en fout. Voilà le chapitre 2, la suite directe of course, et la preuve même que la logique n'existe pas dans ma fanfiction ! Pourquoi ? Vous verrez, mais quelque part vous vous en fichez sûrement, après tout vous regardez des séries avec des loups-garous adolescents qui combattent des ennemis au design étrange... j'espère que ça vous embêtera pas trop ! En attendant, amusez-vous bien, hein, moi je vais me coucher.

Je réponds aux reviews anonymes en bas ;) et je crois que j'ai plus rien à vous dire, à part les 8,500 mots qui vont suivre. Conséquemment, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 – First Meat**

Un loup au _milieu_ de la route.

Les deux adolescents avaient douté quelques instants, forcément. Parce que, comme l'avait si judicieusement fait remarqué Stiles, il n'y avait plus aucune race de loup en Californie depuis une soixantaine d'année, et également, parce que Scott restait intimement convaincu d'avoir vu un homme tituber sur la route avant que la Jeep ne s'arrête. Mais Stiles jugeait son propre argument bien plus pertinent – étant donné qu'il n'y avait littéralement _aucun homme_ devant eux.

Ils durent cependant se rendre à l'évidence lorsqu'ils virent, en regardant de plus près, que l'animal était loin de ressembler à un chien errant, et qu'il était de toute façon bien plus imposant qu'un chien standard pour être considéré comme tel. Sans parler de ses grognements un peu trop puissants et assez... intimidants.  
Scott et Stiles se retrouvaient donc face à un loup mâle, gigantesque, à la fourrure sombre et épaisse, et aux yeux étrangement écarlates à chaque fois qu'ils rencontraient directement la lampe torche de Scott. Le loup, allongé sur le flanc, avait l'air de respirer difficilement et semblait saigner en plus d'avoir une patte tordue. Envahi par un brusque sentiment de panique, Stiles s'était dit qu'il valait mieux abandonner l'animal dans le fossé et partir sans demander leurs restes, mais quand il avait vu à quel point le loup était mal, il s'était rétracté - quand même, il était sensible finalement Stiles - et avait demandé à Scott s'ils pouvaient l'emmener à la clinique vétérinaire où il travaillait (au moins pour que l'animal évite une mort atroce en restant sur la route). Le jeune McCall avait accepté malgré sa réticence.

Mais à présent, lui et Stiles étaient trempés. Transporter l'animal blessé de la route à la voiture et de la voiture à la clinique s'était avéré plus long et plus difficile que ce qu'ils pensaient - notamment parce que l'animal devait peser dans les quatre-vingt-dix kilos en raison de sa taille -, et les deux garçons avaient donc passé en tout une bonne vingtaine de minutes sous la neige, qui s'était progressivement transformée en vraie pluie, à faire des allers-retours. Et vingts minutes sous une pluie glacée, c'était à peu près aussi efficace que de s'asperger à coups de seaux d'eau dans une piscine à vagues aménagée dans une fontaine en plein cœur de la Sibérie. Alors que Scott était persuadé qu'il allait choper une pneumonie, Stiles s'était contenté de mettre son sweat et ses chaussettes sur le radiateur – même s'il n'était pas sûr que ça change quelque chose – et s'était gentiment moqué de son meilleur ami par rapport à sa maigre résistance au froid. En retour, Scott l'avait traité de yéti.

Une fois arrivés à la clinique vétérinaire, donc, au prix d'efforts considérables, ils avaient réussi à porter l'animal jusque sur la table d'auscultation, faisant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour ne pas aggraver ses blessures, et Scott avait entrepris de le soigner avec l'aide de Stiles. « Aide » étant un bien grand mot, car Stiles avait passé plus de temps à se plaindre de nouveau de sa journée qu'à vraiment seconder son meilleur ami. Il aurait de toute façon eu du mal à faire quoique ce soit pour aider Scott parce que, déjà, il n'y connaissait tellement rien qu'il aurait probablement réussi à tuer le loup au lieu de le sauver, et ensuite, il était bien trop fasciné par le comportement étrange de l'animal pour se concentrer sur autre chose.  
Le loup n'arrêtait pas de fixer Stiles. Il le suivait des yeux, guettait chacun de ses mouvements, réagissait à chaque fois qu'il entendait sa voix. Chose qui aurait dû inquiéter ou effrayer l'adolescent, mais il s'en trouvait plus intrigué qu'autre chose, en fait. Sans savoir pourquoi. Et comme s'il n'avait absolument pas conscience du danger potentiel que représentait un loup, il avait commencé à agiter bêtement ses mains sous les yeux de l'animal, juste pour le plaisir de capter son attention, puis s'était prudemment approché de lui, avant de finir par le caresser tendrement entre les oreilles en lui parlant comme s'il était le plus adorable des chiots.

Ce qui avait grandement consterné Scott.

Déjà, personne ne traite un loup ramassé sur la route comme une peluche, et certainement pas un gars qui avait un jour eu pour animal de compagnie un boa (peut-être que si, en fait). Ensuite, d'après Scott, si Stiles continuait comme ça, il ne tarderait pas à se faire boulotter dans la seconde, et l'apprenti vétérinaire ne pourrait rien faire pour éviter ça étant donné que son arme la plus puissante se trouvait être une dose de sédatif pour lapin (c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé). Lui était occupé à « sauver l'animal en désinfectant de ses plaies, pas en lui faisant des câlins », même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi lesdites plaies avaient l'air moins nombreuses que lorsqu'ils se trouvaient sur la route ; il s'était même énervé contre son meilleur ami quand il avait vu que celui-ci était davantage fasciné par les réactions du loup à ses caresses que par l'importance de ce qu'il disait, et il l'avait insulté pour cet imprévu qui clôturait leur journée soi-disant ennuyeuse.

Toutefois, les problèmes ne s'arrêtèrent pas après avoir bandé la patte foulée et pansé les blessures de leur nouveau compagnon. Après avoir rangé tout le matériel qu'il avait utilisé pour soigner le loup, Scott s'était rendu compte qu'il ne possédait pas les clés du chenil de la clinique et, par conséquent, n'avait aucun autre endroit où laisser l'animal se remettre de ses blessures. Quand Scott le lui expliqua, Stiles lança d'abord un regard d'incompréhension à son meilleur ami, puis il vit où il voulait en venir ; Scott voulait tout simplement qu'il le prenne chez _lui_.

-Attends mais t'es complètement MALADE ! s'époumona Stiles, ahuri. Tu veux que je fasse entrer un _loup_ chez moi ? Mais t'as pris combien de kilos de prozac pour croire que je pouvais gérer un loup tout seul ?! Déjà que je luttais avec mon boa, alors un loup géant, et en plus dans une _maison_ !  
-Je l'aurais pris si j'avais pu ! répondit Scott d'un air presque désolé. Mais ma mère flipperait, tu le sais bien !  
-Et mon père, il flipperait pas peut-être ?! On parle d'un _loup_ , là, Scott, un véritable loup !  
-Mais en cas de problème, ton père le maîtriserait, il a un flingue ! Il doit bien y en avoir un ou deux chez toi non ? Et puis même si j'arrivais à faire passer ça pour, j'sais pas moi, un énorme chien, ma mère me laisserait pas non plus ! Elle m'a même pas laissé avoir de hamster, elle déteste tout ce qui a des poils...  
-La preuve que non, elle t'a élevé.  
-Va te faire mettre ! S'il-te-plaît Stiles, juste pour cette nuit, je viendrai le chercher demain à la première heure c'est promis !  
-T'es complètement taré, mec ! Tu sais ce que c'est un loup ou tu t'es limité à Balto ? Un loup, c'est un carnivore ! Ça _chasse !_ Ça bouffe de la viande fraîche et tout le tralala ! Ils préfèrent peut-être les rongeurs, les cerfs ou le poisson, mais grosso modo, tant qu'il y a de la _chair_ ils sont contents ! Et comme j'ai pas de cerf chez moi, il va se rabattre sur _quelle viande_ , à ton avis ?! Mon minuscule popotin, bien sûr !

Un court silence suivit.

-T'es vachement calé sur les loups, fit remarquer Scott, étonné.  
-J'ai quelques Wapiti qui traînent. Bref, tout ça pour dire, t'es pas normal comme mec ! Pis d'ailleurs, tu sais ce que les gens _normaux_ font ? Ils appellent les autorités quand il y a un problème dans ce genre ! Filer un chien-loup-alien à un gosse de dix-sept ans, non mais on rêve...  
\- ...Pourquoi on a pas pensé à ça ?  
-Parce qu'on est carrément arriérés, voilà pourquoi. Sors ton téléphone.  
-C'toi qu'es arriéré, c'était ton idée de ramener ce _truc_ ici dès le départ ! Et t'as qu'à appeler avec le _tien_ , puisque c'est _ton_ idée !  
-... Comment tu peux côtoyer une vraie fille non-dégonflable depuis un mois, ça je peux pas comprendre.

Scott lança un regard fulminant à son soi-disant meilleur ami et regarda celui-ci chercher rapidement sur son téléphone le numéro de la fourrière la plus proche. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour obtenir ce qu'il cherchait.

-Allô ? Bonsoir monsieur, j'ai.. je roulais sur une petite route de Beacon Hills au nord de l'État et j'ai, comment dire, trouvé un animal sur le bord de la route. Il y avait de la neige partout, ça glissait comme pas possible mais j'ai réussi à l'éviter, vous savez ce que c'est de rouler dans un coin paumé alors qu'on y voit absolument rien ? C'est à peu près aussi dangereux que de jouer aux fléchettes avec un aveugle épileptique qui aurait avalé un... Hein ? L'animal ? Oui, excusez-moi. Donc ce serait possible que quelqu'un vienne le prendre ? Il est blessé et mon ami et moi on a des connaissances assez limitées en la matière, on a fait ce qu'on a (regard noir de Scott) mon _ami_ a fait ce qu'il a pu mais l'animal souffre peut-être encore... ben j'ai cru que c'était un chien au début, avec le manque de lumière et tout ça, mais je crois que -vous allez rire- je crois que c'est un loup, ha ha ! Euh.. ah, bon, oui je _sais_ mais... Si si je vous assure, il a de grandes oreilles, de grands yeux... euh, oui, de grandes dents aussi.. ? Hein ? Ah, bon, OK.

Stiles regarda son téléphone, raccrocha et se tourna vers Scott, qui le fixait dans l'attente de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Le loup les regardait en silence, toujours allongé sur la table.

-Alors ? aboya Scott d'un ton pressant. Ils viennent le chercher ? Tu leur as même pas donné l'adresse de la clinique !  
-Ils m'ont raccroché au nez.  
-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?  
-Ils ont dû penser que je leur faisais une blague, répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules. J'te l'ai dit, y'a pas de loups en Californie ! Bon, ma description rappelait quelque peu le Petit Chaperon Rouge, mais quand même.. j'avoue, il m'a piégé avec la dentition, le salaud, je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant.  
-Mais ils sont cons ou quoi, qui s'amuserait à faire une blague pareille ?  
-Si tu veux calculer le taux de population qui est capable de « crier au loup » ...  
-La ferme, Stiles. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on appelle une autre fourrière ?  
-Ça sert à rien, déjà que celle-ci était loin, les autres étaient à des dizaines de kilomètres d'ici. Même si on les appelait maintenant, elles nous diraient probablement qu'elles seront là que demain, vu l'heure qu'il est.  
-Merde... bon, rappelle-les quand même, on verra ce que ça donne...

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir de frustration et composa de nouveau le numéro. Deux minutes plus tard, la conversation était terminée.

-Yup', ils passeront demain en début d'aprèm', confirma Stiles en rangeant son téléphone dans son jean à moitié trempé.  
-Putain, lâcha Scott, se prenant la tête d'une main. Mec, on est coincés ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
-J'en sais rien, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on.. non, arrête de me regarder comme ça, Scott. J'ai dit _arrête_ ! Non !  
-Mais Stiiiiles ! fit Scott d'un ton suppliant en joignant les mains, armé de son regard de chien battu dont lui seul détenait le secret.  
-Mais mais mais _non_ ! Il va me bouffer tout cru ! paniqua Stiles en désignant l'animal d'un geste, et celui-ci se mit à grogner en le fixant. Et puis tu la vois la tête de mon père quand il me verra débarquer avec un véritable _loup_ à l'heure du dîner ?!

-Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de ce que ton père pense ? Et puis il est de service de nuit aujourd'hui, tu me l'as dit ce matin.  
-... merde, je pensais que t'aurais oublié.  
-Je devrais t'obliger à le prendre juste parce que tu m'as menti. Moi je peux pas l'emmener, Kira voudra jamais, et encore moins ma mère...  
-Des conneries, tout ça ! J'ai pas envie d'être seul avec ce truc, moi..  
-Ah ouais ? Pourtant vous vous amusiez bien tous les deux tout à l'heure, je vois pas où est le problème !  
-Mais c'est pas de ma faute s'il me fixe comme ça, moi ça me perturbe ! En plus fallait bien faire quelque chose avec ton stupide sédatif pour cochon d'inde, tu le perturbais toi aussi... Putain... bon, pour la peine, tu dors chez moi ce soir !  
-C'était pour lapin j't'ai dit ! Et y'avait pas autre chose, même si je suis quelqu'un de très _doux_ , j'étais obligé de lui donner quelque chose pour la douleur ! Et puis je peux pas, je dois dîner avec Kira aujourd'hui, ses parents vont pas rentrer avant plusieurs heures, c'est que la deuxième fois qu'on sera seuls aussi longtemps et..  
-Bordel Scott, _arrête_ de penser avec ton pénis, tu vas le tremper ton biscuit...  
-Mais pour qui tu me prends, il s'agit pas de ça ! Je veux prendre mon temps avec elle, c'est tout !  
-J'me demande bien pourquoi tu veux prendre ton temps... qu'est-ce que ça cache ?  
-Excuse-moi, mais _moi_ , j'ai toujours mon pantalon après la septième minute du rendez-vous !  
-C'est arrivé _qu'une seule fois_ bordel, lâche-moi ! souffla Stiles en se renfrognant aussitôt. Il faisait froid et on était contents de se voir, j'y peux rien !  
-C'est trop pas une raison valable, tu t'enfonces, là. Bref, tout ça pour dire, je peux pas annuler au dernier moment... Merde j'ai pas checké depuis qu'on est arrivés, quelle heure il est ?!  
-Il est quatre heures du matin, et on est en 2027. Il est trop tard désolé ! Tant pis, tu laisses tomber et _tu viens chez moi !_  
-... Menteur, il est à peine sept heures, enfoiré ! Bon, il faut que je prévienne Kira que j'aurai un peu de retard, je dois passer chez moi vite fait, en plus...  
-Mec, me fais pas ce coup-là ! Tu vas pas me mettre un plan pareil !  
-T'as une autre solution ?  
-Euh... Ben... on a qu'à laisser le loup décider ! s'exclama Stiles d'une voix assurée.  
-Non mais tu t'entends parler, Stilinski ? C'est pas un gosse ! Y'a au moins quatorze boulons qu'ont sauté dans ta tête !  
-La ferme ! Tu sais que les loups sont très intelligents non ? Très intuitifs ! Tu vas voir... allez, mets-toi ici et moi je me mets là, on va lui demander chacun notre t..  
-On l'a perdu, ça y est, marmonna Scott en secouant la tête d'un air dépité.  
-Allez, essaie ! insista Stiles avec un air décidé en s'asseyant sur le sol, près du radiateur.

Scott leva les yeux au ciel, excédé. Il en profita pour demander au-dit ciel comment il avait fait pour écoper d'un meilleur ami pareil, mais n'obtenant aucune réponse satisfaisante, il dut revenir à la réalité.  
Bien malgré lui, il fit quelques réglages sur les pieds de la table d'auscultation, de sorte à ce que l'animal n'ait pas à sauter à cause de sa patte blessée, et il l'abaissa jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le plancher. Le loup regarda Scott, descendit d'un pas souple de la table et, après quelques instants, s'avança lentement vers Stiles en le fixant de ses orbes couleur ambre. Avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de de prononcer un mot.

-Noooon qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria-t-il aussitôt en faisant de grands gestes. Va voir Scotty, c'est un bon garçon, très _doux_ avec les animaux !

Mais le loup n'obtempéra pas. Il posa de nouveau ses yeux sur Scott, grogna doucement, puis il s'approcha encore plus de Stiles, le renifla quelques secondes et commença.. à lui lécher la nuque. Consciencieusement. Sous le choc, Stiles faillit tomber à la renverse.

-Euh, Scott, _à l'aide_ non ? implora Stiles en essayant de repousser l'animal, en vain. Il va me manger, tu vois pas là ?!  
-Tu voulais le laisser choisir, il l'a fait, fit Scott, hilare. Et s'il avait vraiment voulu te manger, il l'aurait fait depuis bien longtemps. T'as raison, les loups sont des créatures très intuitives..  
-Ta gueule.  
- _Ça va_ , sans rancune hein ? Et puis il t'aime bien, ajouta Scott en voyant que le loup avait délicatement posé sa tête sur les genoux de son meilleur ami. C'est peut-être qu'un chien en fin de compte, il a vraiment pas l'air méchant.  
-Tu parles. Il est trop bizarre ce loup, à câliner les gens comme si c'était un chat - enfin, les chats ne lèchent pas les nuques de leurs propriétaires, à ce que je sache - , et à faire tout ce qu'on lui dit... On lui demande de choisir et il le fait vraiment, pour commencer, sauf qu'il me prend _moi_. Comment je vais survivre, hein ?  
-Fais-lui croire que t'es son alpha, il va sûrement t'obéir, suggéra Scott en haussant les épaules, tout en essayant de cacher son sourire moqueur.  
-Je suis littéralement _incapable_ de faire ça, mec, y'a que Chris Pratt qui peut se faire passer pour un alpha. En plus c'est un loup _adulte_ , comment je suis censé y arriver hein ? se lamenta Stiles, passant sans s'en rendre compte sa main entre les oreilles du loup, pour le caresser. Si je m'impose en mode « je suis ton alpha, bitch » il va me rire au nez avant de me le bouffer, le nez.  
-T'as raison, c'est exactement ce qu'il va se passer, plaisanta Scott en regardant son téléphone. Je suis grave en retard, ça me soûle... tu veux bien me déposer chez moi ?  
-Excuse-moi ? _Répète un peu ?_ se récria Stiles, se penchant vers son meilleur ami en tendant ostensiblement son oreille. Tu me files le "chien" contre mon gré et t'as _le culot_ de me demander un autre service en plus ? Ça a carrément disjoncté dans ton crâne de travers !  
-Allez s'te-plaît, si j'avais pris ma moto aujourd'hui je t'aurais rien demandé, mais là je peux pas rentrer à pied, je suis déjà à la bourre... supplia Scott, les yeux larmoyants.  
-Justement, tu peux prendre ton temps maintenant, t'es déjà en retard.  
- _Stiles !_  
-Mais c'est pas vrai, ragea ce dernier en récupérant son sweat et ses chaussettes sur le radiateur. Ramène tout de suite ton cul ou je te le fais bouffer !  
-Merci mec, t'es le meilleur !  
-Ouais, c'est ça. Connard. Hé mon loulou, appela Stiles en se tournant vers l'animal, toujours allongé sur lui. Tu te lèves ? On doit aller chez moi, maintenant. Faut qu'on sorte de là.

Le loup regarda Stiles sans ciller - Stiles retint son souffle, persuadé qu'il allait lui arracher la gorge avec ses dents -, lui lécha une nouvelle fois longuement le cou et se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte d'entrée, à peine gêné par sa patte blessée. Stiles était sidéré qu'il lui obéisse si facilement, lui qui ne faisait vraiment pas figure d'autorité (d'autant qu'il ne lui avait même pas donné d'ordre à proprement parler) et qui, en plus, ne voulait pas _vraiment_ de l'animal chez lui. Et ça le sidérait que ce loup lui ait déjà léché deux fois la nuque en l'espace de cinq minutes.

Le trajet de retour n'eut rien de notable. Ils avaient installé la bête sur la banquette arrière - ou plutôt, elle s'était installée toute seule après que Stiles ait simplement ouvert la portière, ce qui avait pas mal étonné les deux garçons - et avaient discuté de tout et n'importe quoi, Stiles évoquant de nouveau le canon du café ce matin, Scott lui montrant encore une fois à quel point cette histoire l'intéressait, Stiles parlant de tous ces gens qui l'avaient regardé bizarrement aujourd'hui, Scott trépignant d'impatience en pensant au premier match de crosse de la saison, qui aura lieu la semaine prochaine, et ils avaient chanté de toutes leurs forces toutes les chansons qui se trouvaient sur le téléphone de Stiles. Et miraculeusement, la pluie n'avait pas repris.

Après avoir déposé Scott chez lui, non sans une bonne centaine d'insultes imagées, Stiles était retourné chez lui avec l'animal, certainement pas prêt à passer la soirée la plus étrange de sa vie. Même si le loup était bizarrement docile avec lui - et non, ça ne pouvait pas être grâce au sédatif pour lapin - , Stiles était au début convaincu que c'était un piège ingénieusement mis en place par cet étrange canidé et qu'il se comportait de cette façon uniquement pour le manger plus facilement ensuite. Il tenait à rester sur ses gardes quand même, peut-être que tout ce qu'il s'était passé à la clinique était un leurre. Il avait de quoi être méfiant, après tout, il allait probablement passer les douze prochaines heures à éviter de se faire dévorer... Sa première pensée fut d'ailleurs d'enfermer le loup à quadruple tour dans le garage, d'attacher la clé autour de son cou et de pourrir la soirée de Scott et Kira mais, au bout d'un long moment, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Si cet animal était loin d'être dangereux, il n'avait, par contre, absolument rien de normal.

Déjà, il obéissait à Stiles comme une version de Hachi victime du sortilège de l'Imperium l'aurait fait. Comme s'il comprenait absolument tout ce qu'il lui disait. Stiles avait ouvert la porte de sa maison, avait dit « entre mon Loulou, fais comme chez toi » et le loup avait attendu qu'il lui fasse signe avant de pénétrer dans la maison comme on le lui avait dit - proposé, presque. Et justement, comme il semblait parfaitement comprendre les paroles du lycéen, l'animal se mettait parfois à agir bizarrement, comme si ce qu'il entendait le faisait vraiment réagir. Stiles avait eu le malheur de prononcer les mots « foutu clebs » quand il avait vu à quel point la banquette arrière de la Jeep était repoussante de saleté ; le loup s'était alors mis à pousser des grognements de façon soutenue en s'approchant de lui, menaçant, ses crocs d'un blanc immaculé dangereusement apparents. Jurant même avoir vu ses yeux rougeoyer, Stiles s'était aussitôt excusé en retirant ses propos, sans réfléchir, et le loup s'était calmé aussi vite qu'il s'était "énervé". Le pauvre garçon avait failli s'oublier dans son caleçon Snoopy. Puis il s'était rendu compte qu'il venait de présenter ses excuses de son plein gré à un _loup_ et fut convaincu que sa place était dans un asile et non en liberté (Stiles, pas le loup).

Après cette frayeur pour le moins inattendue, Stiles avait décidé d'allumer la télévision du salon pour avoir un bruit de fond - autre que les grognements intempestifs de l'animal - en même temps qu'il cherchait de quoi nettoyer sa voiture dans un des buffets qu'il y avait dans la pièce. C'est en tombant sur un très vieux collier portant le nom de Horcruxe Huit, feu son boa (collier qu'il n'a évidemment jamais mis), qu'il eut l'idée étrange et carrément absurde de trouver un nom à son compagnon pour la soirée. Il n'avait plus envie de commettre l'erreur du "clebs" et commençait à en avoir marre de l'appeler "Loulou" - c'était bas, même pour Stiles.

-Bon, on va dire que t'es mon animal de compagnie hein, avait marmonné l'adolescent, assis en tailleur devant le buffet. À croire qu'on va passer notre vie ensemble pour que je veuille te donner un vrai nom... Viens par là, ajouta-t-il en tendant la main.

Il avait dit ça sans réfléchir, mais Stiles fut une fois de plus surpris de voir que l'animal lui obéissait avec tant de facilité. Peut-être finirait-il par s'y habituer, mais en attendant, comme il ne trouvait ça pas normal du tout, il se disait qu'il allait _a)_ se faire manger dans trente-trois secondes, ou _b)_ devenir riche et célèbre car il possédait le don inestimable de communiquer avec les loups. Pas qu'il côtoyait des animaux tous les jours, mais c'était vraiment la première fois qu'il voyait un animal agir de la sorte.  
Le loup s'approcha donc de Stiles et se mit sur ses pattes arrière, le regard fixe. Même assis, il dominait le lycéen de toute sa hauteur, et Stiles n'aimait pas trop être à la merci de cet animal, si inoffensif et invraisemblable soit-il. Il lui caressa le menton sans raison particulière, et le loup s'allongea aussitôt sur le sol sans le quitter des yeux.

Stiles voyait d'ici son nouveau titre, « Prince Mononoké ».

-Bon, c'est pas facile de te trouver un nom à toi, souffla Stiles, les yeux plissés. Voyons voir... t'es un loup géant, t'as même l'air d'être plus grand qu'un direwolf, mais si je t'appelle Shaggy c'est trop mainstream. C'est pas parce qu'il y a qu'un seul loup noir dans la meute Stark que je vais t'appeler comme ça, non mais. Bref. Ton pelage est sombre, comme... un tas de choses, OK. Je suis pas sur la bonne voie là ! Il me faut une autre piste... T'as quelque chose de mystérieux, comme ce gars que j'ai vu dans le film hier, il portait un sombrero noir et il était mexicain. Ouais... t'as sacrément l'air mexicain, maintenant que j'y pense. Je vais t'appeler Miguel, t'aimes bien Miguel ?

L'animal releva aussitôt la tête et grogna plus fort qu'il ne l'avait fait jusque-là, l'air mécontent. Stiles sursauta, pris de panique, alors qu'il ne pouvait même pas savoir si le loup était _réellement_ mécontent ou non - mais généralement, avec un grognement de cette puissance, on ne prend pas le temps de se poser de questions.

-OK OK, ça va ! s'écria-t-il en levant les mains en signe de capitulation. T'aimes pas le prénom, ou tu trouves juste que c'était pas logique comme logique ? Non c'est vrai, y'avait absolument aucune logique là-dedans, je te l'accorde. Mais c'est trop cool, Miguel, je comprends pas... c'est bon, je me tais ! rassura-t-il en entendant un autre grognement. Bon, si t'aimes pas ça, est-ce que ça te va.. Diego ?

Grognement sourd.

-Alejandro ?

Autre grognement.

-Pépito ?

Grognement à nouveau.

-Mais c'est _génial_ , Pépito, pourtant... ce que t'es difficile, ronchonna Stiles, toujours à la recherche de chiffons et de produits nettoyants. Je vais donc conclure que tu n'aimes pas plus que ça le Mexique, hein. Je vais pas faire tous les pays d'Amérique du Sud quand même ! Bon, ils ont sensiblement tous les mêmes prénoms là-bas, ça servirait pas à grand-chose, pareil pour tous les pays hispaniques en fait. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud là-bas, mon dieu, jamais je pourrais survivre. Toi et ta fourrure vous pourriez peut-être pas non plus, remarque... Chez les Inuits ça aurait été mieux, peut-être ? Plus adapté. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire, pas de Mexique ni aucun pays hispanique, OK... Mais c'est pas une raison pour que je me tape tous les prénoms-types de tous les autres pays du monde si t'aimes pas ça, après tout c'ton problème, pas le mien. Pour quelqu'un qui me comprend mieux que les êtres humains que je côtoie, je te trouve pas très conciliant. Tu me déçois.

L'animal, de nouveau allongé, regarda intensément Stiles quelques secondes avant de fermer lourdement les paupières en se détournant de lui. L'adolescent parut choqué par une telle attitude.

-Et il me méprise, en plus. Non mais la bonne blague ! Pour la peine...

Stiles s'interrompit et fouilla dans sa mémoire pendant cinq minutes entières à la recherche d'un prénom plus ou moins original et ridicule, sans succès - ou du moins, sans obtenir en résultat un quelconque enthousiasme de la part du loup -, puis son attention se porta sans raison vers la télévision toujours allumée. Il saisit l'opportunité au vol en entendant la fin d'une publicité _« ... l'amitié et la magie qui nous unit ! »_ et se tourna vers son compagnon, un sourire pour le moins.. inquiétant sur le visage. Même le loup parut surpris.

-Tu me laisses pas le choix, mon Loulou. Toute cette réflexion m'ayant épuisé, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de te nommer _Petit Poney_. Estime-toi heureux, j'aurais pu choisir Twilight Sparkle ou mieux, Pinkie Pie... Apparemment, il y a vraiment de la magie qui nous unit étant donné que tu comprends tout ce que je dis, c'est donc avec une évidence certaine que je dois t'appeler comme ça. Si si, je t'assure. Et c'est non négociable, après ce que t'es en train de faire de ma soirée. T'es content j'espère ? Tu kiffes ou pas ?

Le loup avait lentement relevé la tête, s'était mis sur ses quatre pattes et avait dévisagé Stiles, plus menaçant que jamais. Celui-ci avait dégluti difficilement mais arborait tout de même une expression de défi - Stiles était en train de _défier_ un loup du regard, vous ne rêvez pas - et l'animal avait fini par tourner les talons en grognant une énième fois, partant s'installer dans une autre pièce, ce que Stiles avait interprété comme un « j'abandonne » ou un « je te boude », au choix.  
Au moins, Stiles avait gagné un point. C'est qui l'alpha maintenant, hein ?

Il partit ensuite nettoyer la banquette arrière de sa voiture, se demandant quand même pourquoi ni lui ni Scott n'avaient envisagé de laisser Petit Poney dans la _forêt_ après l'avoir soigné. Ça n'aurait pourtant pas été méchant comme comportement, étant donné que c'était probablement de là qu'il venait, mais dans la tête de Stiles, c'était assez cruel de laisser le loup seul, blessé et abandonné par ce temps. Alors que c'était la chose la plus logique à faire, techniquement. Il ne savait même pas ce qui l'avait poussé à vouloir garder l'animal avec eux, d'ailleurs. Et quel animal... Comment se faisait-il qu'il comprenne tout ce qu'on lui disait ? Et pourquoi Stiles n'était pas plus paniqué que ça ? Tout ça le faisait douter fortement de l'état de sa santé mentale pour avoir accepté d'héberger un véritable loup chez lui pour la nuit... Il en avait fait des choses irréfléchies et vides de sens dans sa vie, mais _ça_ , c'était du jamais vu. Il avait pris le canidé chez lui et lui parlait comme si c'était _normal,_ comme s'il faisait ça tous les jours.  
L'idée d'avoir un loup dans sa maison lui faisait un peu peur, mais _l'idée_ , seulement. En avoir un n'était pas effrayant en soi, et c'était _ça_ qui l'inquiétait. Peut-être qu'il pourrait réellement laisser le loup dans les bois en fin de compte ? Bof, s'il faisait ça, avec la chance qu'il avait, l'animal allait probablement réussir à retrouver sa trace et sonner chez lui tout seul comme un grand.  
C'est la tête pleine d'images étranges (des loups sur deux pattes habillés en témoins de Jéhovah) que Stiles retourna dans sa maison, les mains pleines de crasse.

-Petit Poney, t'es où ? Je suis de retouuur.. pour te jouer un mauvais t- ah, te voilà.

Le loup avait accouru en entendant son maître provisoire l'appeler. Stiles constata avec une certaine satisfaction qu'il avait répondu en s'entendant appeler Petit Poney, et il était plus convaincu que jamais d'avoir le pouvoir de parler aux animaux. En tout cas, aux loups. Ou en tout cas à celui-là. Bon, ce n'était pas grand chose, mais un seul animal c'est mieux qu'aucun d'entre eux ou aucun être humain. Stiles voyait la chose comme ça.

-J'te pose le programme. On va commencer par te laver, parce qu'avec ta petite escapade en forêt, on sait que tu sors pas d'un Lavomatic et encore moins d'une usine à parfum.. c'est pas contre toi, j'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que t'as fait de ta journée, mais une douche s'impose, pour ton bien comme le mien. Ensuite, j'te ferai faire un petit tour de la maison parce que bon, tu vis ici maintenant, et faudrait pas que tu pisses n'importe où - bon OK, je doute que tu saches relever la lunette des toilettes mais quand même -, et enfin, j'te ferai à manger ! T'es prêt, Petit Poney ? Quelques suggestions, des améliorations à apporter ? Aucune ? Bon ben c'est parti, go salle de bain.

Stiles avait, de toute évidence, arrêter de traiter Petit Poney comme un carnivore potentiellement dangereux.

La demi-heure qu'il passa à nettoyer le loup fut étrange, mais pas plus étrange que le reste de sa soirée. Autant d'un point de vue externe que d'interne, mais pas vraiment pour les mêmes raisons. Parce qu'un simple adolescent de dix-sept ans qui s'occupe d'un loup était bien sûr inhabituel, mais que ledit adolescent de dix-sept ans s'occupe de ce loup comme s'il avait été son compagnon de toujours - son meilleur ami, même - était carrément dénué de sens.

Il s'était amusé comme un fou - il n'avait pas modérément apprécié, non, il s'était vraiment amusé _comme un fou_ \- en nettoyant l'animal, et avait peu à peu dans le même temps fait en sorte de s'habituer au comportement étrange de Petit Poney. Certains faits soulevaient quand même quelques interrogations, comme le fait que le loup ait _hésité_ entre cinq shampoings avant de choisir le flacon pomme-cannelle, par exemple. Petit Poney était-il si soucieux de son hygiène, au point de vouloir sentir aussi bon qu'un dessert ? Peut-être avait-il l'habitude de prendre soin de lui, après tout, Stiles ne connaissait pas les habitudes du loup. Ou peut-être que le loup savait lire et avait vu "pour des cheveux extra-soyeux" sur le flacon de shampoing, et tenait à garder un pelage parfait.  
Il y avait également eu le moment où Stiles avait fait faire le tour de la maison au loup. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison à cela (ou d'utilité, même), mais il s'était vite laissé emporté dans des anecdotes sur Scott, qu'il considérait comme son propre frère, ou encore sa mère, avec qui il aurait aimé passé une dernière journée, tout en sachant qu'il ne la laisserait jamais repartir s'il avait vraiment la chance de la revoir un jour. Il avait également parlé de son père, avec qui il entretenait une relation des plus étranges et qui lui manquait énormément malgré le fait qu'ils vivent sous le même toit. Il s'était légèrement attardé sur ce sujet (une bonne demi-heure) et s'était dans le même temps rendu compte qu'il souffrait plus que ce qu'il pensait de cette distance entre eux. Durant tout le récit, Petit Poney n'avait pas arrêté de se frotter et de se blottir contre lui, comme pour le réconforter ou lui rappeler sa présence. Il lui avait également léché la nuque, évidemment. Ce que Stiles avait trouvé incroyablement mignon et carrément bizarre - notamment parce que le loup avait parfaitement l'air de comprendre l'importance des liens familiaux, et puis un loup qui vous lèche la nuque à des occasions répétées c'est juste pas normal - mais l'adolescent étant lui-même carrément bizarre (était-il aussi incroyablement mignon ?), il avait répondu à ces gestes avec un énorme câlin.

Oui, Stiles avait fait un câlin à un loup pour la première fois de sa vie.

Et il adorait le fait qu'un loup témoigne de son affection pour sa personne. Même si pour cela, il devait y avoir de la bave sur son cou. C'était sacrément dégueulasse, mais c'était plus que ce qu'il obtenait de la plupart des gens de son entourage, alors il gardait son dégoût pour lui.

Le nombre d'hallucinations qu'il avait eues lui avait également fait un peu peur. À plusieurs reprises, il avait cru voir les yeux de Petit Poney briller d'un rouge écarlate. Lorsqu'il entendait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas (cf. Miguel) ou qu'il voulait attirer l'attention de Stiles sur quelque chose, notamment, mais Stiles avait réussi à chaque fois ou presque à mettre ces hallucinations sur le compte de quelque chose de plus logique ; un reflet, son manque de sommeil, un possible surplus d'Adderall. Tout était possible.

La preuve que tout était possible ; quand Stiles avait voulu faire un dîner pour lui et Petit Poney, celui-ci avait voulu lui prendre tout son bacon et un rumsteak. Ainsi que des macaronis au fromage. Le lycéen avait, pour le fun, étalé une quantité de produits devant le loup, pour qu'il puisse choisir, et il avait regardé avec une certaine tendresse l'animal mettre tous les aliments qu'il voulait à sa gauche et repousser de son museau ceux qui ne lui faisaient pas envie ; ça l'avait attendri - et rendu limite gaga - jusqu'à ce qu'il voit qu'à la fin, il ne restait plus de bacon pour sa propre personne. Et que s'était-il passé, après ça ? L'adolescent n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se disputer avec le loup, forcément. Pour quelqu'un qui idolâtrait le bacon comme si c'était de la denrée la plus rare et la plus enrichissante du monde, il ne pouvait certainement pas se permettre de donner toute sa viande à un animal... Alors il avait eu sa première vraie dispute avec Petit Poney.

Et il avait perdu.

Il avait souffert sur le coup, mais avait, toutefois, réussi à passer outre. Stiles n'étant pas rancunier (en tout cas, pas avec les loups adorables et gigantesques), il était même allé jusqu'à organiser un mini-barbecue, en plein mois de novembre, pas le moins du monde incommodé par la température, et s'était pris en selfie avec le loup avant d'envoyer la photo à Scott avec pour message « à chacun sa viande, ce soir ».

Ce qui avait le plus choqué Stiles, néanmoins, c'était sa propre absence de réaction lorsqu'il était sorti de la douche, juste avant de se coucher. Tout à son aise, il avait traversé sa maison avec sa serviette sur l'épaule (et uniquement sur l'épaule), et lorsqu'il était arrivé devant sa commode, dans sa chambre, Petit Poney s'était approché lentement, lui avait tourné autour quelques instants avant de se poster face à lui et de ne plus bouger. Comme ça. Et qu'avait fait Stiles, plutôt que de paniquer en voyant la gueule du loup si près de ses attributs masculins ? Il n'avait même pas tenté de les mettre à l'abri, non, il avait gentiment caressé l'animal entre les oreilles avant de balancer « Calme Petit Poney, celle-ci elle est pas sur le menu ! » d'un ton désinvolte et d'enfiler un vieux t-shirt et un bas de pyjama.

À croire qu'un loup était aussi inoffensif qu'un véritable petit poney.

Stiles s'était penché sur la question, pendant qu'il se brossait les dents, mais il n'arrivait décidément pas à comprendre pourquoi ça ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure qu'un loup passe sa soirée chez lui, examine son entrejambe et lui finisse son bacon. Et lui lèche la nuque. Et frotte son museau contre son visage (ce qu'il avait trouvé au-delà de la mignonnitude - mignon + attitude).

C'était vraiment trop bizarre. Il n'arrivait pas à s'inquiéter, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. On aurait pu croire qu'il possédait un instinct du tonnerre, mais il pouvait également être terriblement inconscient. Le problème étant que tout ce qu'il arrivait à penser après cette soirée, c'était « j'ai un loup chez moi, c'est trop cool », alors qu'il n'y avait rien de plus insensé que ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui.

Abandonnant donc l'espoir de trouver une quelconque logique derrière ses actions (les siennes, mais celles du canidé, également), Stiles avait ensuite cherché sur Internet à quoi ressemblait l'habitat standard d'un loup mais, n'ayant ni brindilles, ni ruisseau à portée de main, il s'était contenté de rassembler toutes les couvertures qu'il y avait chez lui afin de faire le lit le plus douillet possible à son nouveau compagnon. Qu'il avait bien évidemment installé dans sa propre chambre, « parce qu'il ne voulait pas que le loup dorme dans la même pièce que la Jeep, que le garage était sale et qu'il ne voulait certainement pas que son père tombe dessus demain matin » ... Mouais. Pas très fute-fute, le Stiles, mais peu importe.

Le lycéen était donc prêt à se coucher aux alentours de minuit à peine, alors qu'il peinait à s'endormir avant deux heures du matin d'habitude. Sa soirée, si hors du commun fut-elle, avait été aussi amusante qu'éreintante. Il était donc là, étendu de tout son long, penché sur le rebord du lit, à quelques centimètres à peine de Petit Poney qui était allongé sur son lit d'appoint. Il regardait le loup avec un grand sourire.

-Bon alors Petit Poney, c'était comment ta soirée avec l'hôte le plus bizarre et le plus cool que t'aies jamais rencontré ? demanda Stiles, enthousiaste. J'espère que tu vas pas me remercier en me bouffant dans mon sommeil, je risque de mal le prendre. Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez moi, je discute avec toi comme si.. non, je _discute_ avec toi, c'est déjà assez alarmant. En même temps pourquoi je m'embête, j'ai fait ça toute la soirée, mais ça t'a pas trop dérangé parce que tu m'aimes bien, non ? Hein que tu m'aimes bien ?

Stiles cligna des yeux. Encore cet éclair rouge dans le regard du canidé. En plus de communiquer avec une certaine conviction avec un animal sauvage, Stiles avait été victime d'hallucinations presque cinq heures d'affilée. Raison de plus pour aller dormir tout de suite...

-C'est pas gagné, soupira le jeune homme en secouant la tête. Bon, on va dire que tu m'aimes bien, étant donné que tu n'as pas tenté une seule fois de me manger, même si ça me met mal à l'aise quand tu me dévores des yeux comme ça - enfin, tant que tu me dévores qu'avec tes _yeux_ , moi ça me va très bien. Après, tu m'as un peu léché plus que de raison, mais je cautionne. Moyennement. Pas trop, en fait, mais c'était mignon de ta part, c'est le geste qui compte comme on dit. Un commentaire sur la soirée ? ajouta Stiles en tendant à l'animal un micro imaginaire. Non, aucun ? Bon, extinction des feux, alors. Bonne nuit, Petit Poney !

En éteignant sa lampe de chevet, Stiles en profita pour attraper son téléphone et répondre au dernier SMS de Scott, qui lui demandait si tout s'était bien passé ce soir chez lui. Stiles répondit « AU POIL, il m'a becqueté un avant-bras, mon mollet droit et trois doigts de ma dernière main, j'ai mis deux heures pour écrire ce message. T'as intérêt à avoir gonflé la cerise de ta Kira chérie », ce à quoi Scott répliqua « Très drôle, ils sont bien visibles tes doigts sur ta photo, on peut pas en dire autant des yeux du loup.. Et NON, il ne s'est rien passé, arrête avec ça ! Bonne nuit le yéti ! » . Avec un sourire, Stiles laissa son téléphone par terre et s'endormit presque sur le coup, épuisé. Mine de rien, occuper un loup toute une soirée était quelque chose d'assez fatiguant et demandant beaucoup d'efforts... c'était ce qu'il se disait avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, et il en eut une fois de plus la preuve lorsqu'il se fit réveiller dix minutes plus tard (ou une heure, ou quatre, il ne savait pas vraiment) par quelque chose de chaud et humide sur sa main. Complètement désorienté, il avait rallumé la lumière et était tombé nez à nez avec Petit Poney qui le fixait de ses grands yeux ambrés.

-Argh, putain, t'es dingue ou quoi, grogna alors Stiles en se frottant les yeux. Me fixe pas comme ça, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'es pas bien installé ?

Le loup posa son énorme tête sur le rebord du lit, commença à frotter une de ses pattes avant sur le matelas et regarda Stiles quelques instants, en silence, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Stiles se redressa légèrement.

-Quoi, tu veux dormir avec bibi ? s'étonna Stiles en bâillant légèrement. Tu dois vraiment pas bien être installé, pour vouloir être sur mon matelas défoncé. Attends, c'est pas pour me manger, hein ? ajouta-t-il, le regard suspicieux. Parce que sinon... OK OK, ça va !

Pour toute réponse - oui, _réponse_ \- le loup s'était penché en avant et s'était mis à lui lécher la joue et la nuque, doucement, avant de frotter son museau contre lui en grognant. Juste un peu.  
Stiles se recula donc sur son matelas pour laisser un peu de place, et il tapota l'espace à côté de lui pour que Petit Poney le rejoigne. Celui-ci obéit docilement, lécha _encore une fois_ le cou de son maître provisoire et se roula rapidement en boule en fermant les yeux. Complètement sous le charme, l'adolescent l'observa, le caressant machinalement entre les oreilles, comme il l'avait fait toute la soirée, et perdit un instant sa main dans l'épaisse fourrure de son compagnon, appréciant le contact entre ses doigts fins. Comment une bête aussi gigantesque pouvait être aussi.. adorable ?

-T'es vraiment un animal difficile à cerner, tu sais ça ? Je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai pas peur de toi, j'ai pourtant aucune tendance suicidaire... murmura-t-il d'un air pensif. Mais je suis bel et bien là, à laisser un loup dormir dans mon lit. On est un peu étranges, toi et moi, hein ?

Petit Poney se contenta de grogner.

Avec un léger rire, Stiles se pencha au-dessus du loup pour éteindre la lumière et s'étendit de son côté du lit en s'enroulant tel un futomaki dans sa couette. Il marmonna un vague « tu vas pas me piquer toute la couverture, non plus », souhaita encore une fois une bonne nuit à Petit Poney et se laissa de nouveau tomber dans les bras de Morphée, n'ayant manifestement pas assimilé ce que dormir avec un loup dans son lit impliquait. Il s'était montré presque aussi insouciant que lorsqu'il était conscient. Presque.

 **X**

Stiles émergea tranquillement. Il avait fait des rêves un peu bizarres - bon, peut-être pas plus bizarres que d'habitude - où il courait, criait, chantait et dansait, soit seul au sommet d'une montagne enneigée, soit devant une foule de peluches en délire qui l'acclamait comme s'il venait de les sauver d'une guerre. Toutes les peluches avaient de grands yeux rouges, et ça ne l'avait pas inquiété une seule seconde. Ce qui l'avait inquiété, dans son rêve, c'était que le siège sur lequel il devait s'asseoir après son spectacle était une cuvette de toilettes, que la lunette était relevée, et que le bruit de chasse d'eau qui avait suivi lui avait semblé beaucoup trop vrai.  
Évidemment, c'est seulement au réveil qu'il s'était rendu compte que tout cela était d'une débilité affligeante. D'autant qu'il baissait toujours la lunette des toilettes.

Outre ces intenses réflexions sur son rêve, Stiles mourait de chaud sous sa couette, et ça, ça n'arrivait jamais. Il avait oublié d'allumer le chauffage avant d'aller se coucher (bon d'accord, il avait eu la flemme), et même si la chaleur ne le dérangeait pas, ça ne lui arrivait jamais de s'emmitoufler jusqu'à ce qu'Enfer s'en suive. Scott le soupçonnait toujours d'éprouver le désir d'élever des manchots tellement on se les gelait, parfois, parce qu'il régnait toujours un froid polaire dans sa chambre.  
L'adolescent se rappela alors que Petit Poney avait dormi avec lui cette nuit - _hé, je suis vivant !_ pensa-t-il aussitôt, étouffant un bâillement- et que c'était probablement lui qui avait fait de son lit un tel sauna. Sans vraiment penser à ce qu'il faisait, il se rapprocha de cette impressionnante source de chaleur et s'y blottit un peu, couverture remontée jusqu'au menton.

-Tu sens bon, marmonna Stiles d'une voix pâteuse.  
-Alors maintenant ça te plaît la cannelle, hein...

Stiles ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

* * *

Oui je sais, c'est pas sympa de couper là. Mais estimez-vous heureux parce que.. je sais pas en fait. J'allais couper plus tôt et je me suis dit, _damn_ , les pauvres, je vais quand même leur montrer Stiles réveillé.

Bon, on en parle ou pas ? Qui décide de prendre un loup blessé chez soi au lieu de le laisser retourner d'où il vient ? Et qui donne son bain à un loup ? C'est limite si Stiles et Scott auraient pas dû jouer à Pierre-Papier-Ciseaux pour savoir qui allait garder PP... Quoique ça aurait servi à rien en fait x)

Alors, vous êtes toujours là ? J'avoue, je me suis bien amusée en écrivant ce chapitre, et j'avoue aussi l'avoir réécrit 55 fois parce que j'aimais pas l'agencement des.. événements. Et j'ai tellement relu et réécrit ce chapitre que maintenant je peux plus le voir... bref. xD  
Vous vous doutez bien qu'il se passera plus de choses dans le chapitre trois... enfin des choses, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ou pas ? Il y aura des cris, des constats, des révélations, et... c'est à peu près tout ! Avez-vous deviné qui vient de parler ?! Mon dieu, le suspense est à son comble...

Si vous avez des trucs à me dire, en rapport avec ce chapitre ou non, cette histoire ou non, moi ou non - je vous jure, j'aime parler de n'importe quoi - eh bien libre à vous ! Je suis toute ouïe et à votre disposition, et en plus, c'est ma dernière semaine de boulot.

En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé, et encore merci pour vos reviews, favoris et followers, je m'attendais pas à en avoir autant en si peu de temps 8D

À bientôt les enfants !

Les **réponses aux reviews** , sinon.  
 _yuki_ \- Je suis super contente de t'avoir fait rire, c'est un peu le but de ma vie. Aussi délirant que mon intro je sais pas, à toi d'en juger, maisj'espère te faire rire encore un peu durant le reste de mon histoire n.n personnellement je m'amuse beaucoup alors si j'amuse aussi les gens qui me lisent, c'est parfait !  
J'avoue, j'aime bien la blague sur la bombe sexuelle. Ohoho, je ne vais pas spoiler, tu penses que c'est la même personne ?! Bon OK, c'est pas comme si j'avais tenté de maquiller le truc non plus, et puis j'écris pas un roman policier x) ne t'en fais pas, tu auras des réponses au prochain chapitre... mouhaha. En tout cas, merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir :) à bientôt !

 _Isa_ \- Ravie de voir que tu as envie de lire la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu ! Ouais j'aime écrire des dialogues qui n'ont aucun sens, c'est d'ailleurs là que je m'en sors le mieux... Enfin, je suis surtout très douée pour raconter n'importe quoi, tu verras peut-être ça dans le reste de mon histoire, et tu as dû le voir dans ce chapitre... tu sauras touuut bientôt, ouiiii... c'est vrai qu'on sait pas grand-chose après ce chapitre. Mais dans les prochains, oui ! Je te dis donc à bientôt !


	3. The Naked Truth

Hey he-hey heeey ! (façon Jimmy Fallon, désolée) Comment ça va les enfants ? Moi bien, super contente que la maintenance du site soit **enfin** terminée... C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je publie aujourd'hui ! Sinon j'aurais publié la semaine pro, ou quelque chose comme ça... bref on s'en tape ! Me voici avec le troisième chapitre de ma fierté du moment, _**The F-King**_ , avec son micro-lot de réponses (non pas que vous vous posiez des questions... _pour le moment_ ). Je tiens à remercier tous ces gens qui me suivent et me laissent des reviews, et les tarés qui me mettent en favoris alors que j'ai rien raconté encore... Merci merci merci beaucoup, et j'espère que vous apprécierez à sa juste valeur ce chapitre, durant lequel j'ai pas mal ri pendant la rédaction si je me souviens bien. Les quelques ajouts de dernière minute m'ont bien amusée et m'ont également laissée perplexe. Ce qui sera peut-être ce que vous ressentirez après votre lecture.

Alors préparez-vous, parce que cette fois, on bascule dans l'absurde. Non, j'exagère, mais oubliez la définition de cohérence et de sérieux, et ce jusqu'à la fin ! Le fil de ma fiction se met doucement en place... _Excellent_.  
Par contre, c'est pas un crack non plus, mais je peux vous garantir que vous verrez certainement pas ça dans la 5B...

J'arrête de vous soûler, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture les enfants ! (juste après les réponses aux reviews anonymes, OK...)

 **Le Visiteur** \- Oufissime ? Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir ! xD j'espère que tu as su prendre ton mal en patience, parce que la voilà, la suite ! :D

 **Isa** \- Ah ça c'est sûr qu'ils sont idiots ! Carrément en fait, mais c'est pour ça qu'on les aime, non ? Ils comprennent rien à la vie, j'adore ça !  
Ouais, le loup est sacrément docile hein. Comme l'a dit Stiles, ce sont des animaux très intelligents, qu'ils aient pris du sédatif pour lapin ou pas ! Il me fallait un nom ridicule, et qui n'a pas trop de sens, alors j'ai pris ça. J'avais un autre choix mais je l'ai oublié, et puis ça c'est bien plus drôle. Soyons honnêtes, on veut tous un câlin de Stiles... snif ! Et moi aussi ça m'a donné envie de bacon ! Pas de bol, j'en ai pas xD ça me faisait le coup à chaque fois que je relisais...  
Me demande pas pourquoi j'ai pensé au loup devant le pénis de Stiles. Ça me faisait marrer, ça aussi, mais en fait il y a "en quelque sorte" une raison... que tu découvriras plus tard ! Hahaha. Petit Poney est plein de ressources, il mange du bacon, il parle... attends de voir ce qu'il dit, en plus ! Stiles devient cardiaque dans ce chapitre, et ça continue après !  
J'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Audrey** \- J'étais obligée de le placer Miguel, c'est une de mes scènes préférées de toute la série, elle doit être dans mon top 5 ! 8D

 **emi66** \- Haaanw, merci ! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite, et ce qui suivra x)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 – The Naked Truth**

Une voix. _Une voix._ Une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas venait de lui parler, de lui répondre. Une voix qui n'était pas censée être là, étant donné qu'il était seul dans sa chambre - en tout cas, aucun être humain n'y avait été invité - et il se rappellerait certainement avoir laissé dormir un homme dans son lit... Comment ça, un _homme_ ? Y avait-il quelqu'un dans son _lit_ en ce moment même ?

Mais non voyons, il dormait toujours, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Une des peluches qui composait son public se servait de son subconscient endommagé pour recréer une réalité plus vraie que nature, si bien qu'il était à présent entre sommeil et réveil et confondait les deux. Évidemment. Son cerveau lui jouait de sacrés tours, quand même, lui faire croire qu'il dormait alors qu'il avait les yeux grands ouverts et... qu'il regardait sans le voir le torse le plus parfait qu'il ait jamais vu de sa vie. Voilà une peluche bien étrange, non... ? Une peluche ? Mais non, c'était... _oh mon dieu._

Après que ses yeux aient fait le tour complet de sa boîte crânienne à un rythme effréné, l'adolescent se recula lentement de ce qu'il pensait jusque-là être Petit Poney et releva légèrement la tête, incertain. Il croisa le regard d'un homme - c'était donc confirmé, il y avait un homme dans son lit et donc dans sa _chambre_ \- qui le fixait avec énormément d'attention, comme s'il n'avait attendu qu'une seule chose ; que Stiles se réveille.  
Ce qui aurait pu le flatter, quelque part. Sauf que son instinct était occupé à lui crier de _sauver sa peau_ à cause de la présence d'un intrus allongé à côté de lui, en fait, alors il eut du mal à prendre ce constat pour un quelconque compliment. Par contre, avec du recul, Stiles se rendit compte que son cerveau était carrément absent depuis deux minutes et qu'il n'était désormais plus capable de bouger un seul petit muscle. Comment son corps pouvait se permettre d'être paralysé dans une telle situation, ça, ça le sidérait.

Malgré son état de mort cérébrale imminent, Stiles tenta quand même de comprendre la situation présente. Pourquoi Petit Poney n'était pas là, et pourquoi y avait-il à côté de lui un homme, un étranger, nu et terriblement sexy, étalé de tout son long sur son lit ? Comme s'il était en train de poser pour un tableau de Jack Dawson, façon « draw me like one of your French girls » ?

L'homme observait toujours Stiles de ses yeux si particuliers, un intérêt manifeste animant son regard. Ce dernier était cloué sur place, son cerveau préalablement court-circuité l'empêchant d'avoir un semblant de réaction cohérente. Visiblement amusé par la situation, l'homme lui fit un sourire.  
Ce fut comme s'il avait reçu un choc électrique. Avec un mouvement de recul précipité, Stiles poussa aussitôt un cri apeuré, se cogna violemment l'arrière de la tête contre le mur derrière lui en voulant reculer, et il gicla hors du lit d'un bond étonnamment athlétique. Il balbutia des paroles incompréhensibles et se prit les pieds dans l'amas de couvertures qui était par terre ; forcément, il trébucha et tomba lourdement sur le côté, complètement sonné.

Stiles en avait profité pour se cacher sous une des couvertures. Il était perdu. Il y avait un homme inconnu dans son lit, là, _maintenant_. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ?  
Certainement pas se cacher sous une couverture éternellement, en tout cas. Ça faisait cinq minutes que son cerveau avait coupé toute communication avec sa personne, il n'avait donc pas été capable de faire le moindre mouvement à part un saut qu'il ne se pensait pas capable de faire. Parmi toutes les solutions qui s'offraient à lui, il avait décidé de se planquer sous un bout de tissu... Mais quel genre de personne agissait comme ça ?

Au bout d'un certain temps, Stiles décida quand même de ressortir la tête de sa forteresse, effrayé. Ses yeux croisèrent de nouveau ceux de l'homme, qui n'avait pas cessé de sourire et arborait une pose nonchalante, maintenant allongé sur le ventre, son beau visage soutenu par sa main gauche.

-Levé du pied gauche ? taquina gentiment l'inconnu.

Stiles cria de nouveau et se recouvrit aussitôt la tête.

Ce n'était pourtant pas vraiment le moment de faire l'autruche. Et une couverture ne le protégerait certainement pas d'une quelconque attaque du nouveau venu... _Allez, du calme, respire un bon coup et réagis comme une personne normale_ , se dit Stiles, affolé (oui, il avait l'air affolé même dans sa tête). _Solution, solution, de l'aide, appelle à l'aide... un **téléphone** ! Voilà ! Appelle quelqu'un !_

Il sortit avec précaution une main d'un des plaids qui le protégeait de cette magnifique menace dénudée et chercha à tâtons son portable, qu'il avait laissé près de son lit avant de s'endormir. Au bout de quelques instants, cependant, son portable vint lui-même à la rencontre de sa paume comme par magie, et il sentit même qu'on lui tapotait affectueusement la main en signe de remerciement. Stiles mit plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre qui était l'auteur de cet abominable méfait, et quand ce fut le cas, il sortit enfin de son état végétatif.

-Bon ça suffit ! s'écria-t-il en se levant d'un seul coup, quelques couvertures volant autour de lui, un doigt tremblant pointé vers l'inconnu. Vous allez me dire qui vous êtes et ce que vous foutez dans ma chambre complètement à poil ! Vous êtes taré ou quoi ? Qui s'introduit chez les gens _dans le plus simple appareil ?_ C'est votre tenue de tous les jours où vous vous êtes échappé d'un camp de nudistes ? Ou alors vous êtes un pervers, ou obsédé sexuel ? Oh non, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de Petit Poney aussi ? Me dites pas que vous l'avez tué, c'était une brave bête ! Petit Poney, OÙ ES-TU ?!

Même dans la panique qui l'empêchait de penser de façon cohérente, Stiles remarqua que malgré la surprise que l'on lisait sur son visage, l'homme se retenait difficilement de rire. Ce qui ne donna pas du tout envie de rire à Stiles et le fit encore plus perdre ses moyens.

-Mais vous vous foutez de ma gueule en plus ! Parlez où j'appelle la police !  
-Et pour quelle raison ne l'as-tu pas _encore_ fait, exactement ?

L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun son n'en sortit. C'était en fait une excellente question.  
Toute personne normalement constituée aurait _d'abord_ appelé les forces de l'ordre en voyant un intrus dans sa maison, ou aurait au moins pris la fuite. Stiles, lui, s'était dérobé sous du 100% laine.

Il fixa l'homme en face de lui en plissant les yeux -qui était toujours aussi séduisant et toujours aussi nu- et il recula d'un pas avec une exclamation étouffée.

-Mais t'es la bombe sexuelle d'hier matin ! s'écria Stiles en se couvrant la bouche, stupéfait.  
-La bombe se.. ? Ah, au Dunkin Donuts, comprit l'homme en se mettant en position assise, cachant ainsi son savoureux fessier aux yeux du monde. Je n'en espérais pas tant, ça me flatte. Par contre, tu as mis un peu de temps à me reconnaître, non ?  
-Je.. mais... mais laissez-moi tranquille ! s'indigna aussitôt Stiles, presque vexé qu'on le lui reproche. C'est pas comme si j'avais _pris le temps_ de vous regarder en détails, non ? J'aurais dû réagir normalement peut-être, en trouvant un mec canon tout nu dans mon lit un vendredi matin ?! Un _étranger_ , qui plus est ! Comment vous avez fait pour rentrer ? Ah aussi, comment vous avez fait pour savoir où j'habitais ? Vous êtes cinglé ou comment ça se passe ? Ça vous semblait être une bonne idée de vous allonger à poil chez le pauvre garçon dans qui vous vous êtes cogné la veille ? Je vais pas appeler la police, je vais appeler l'asile à ce stade ! Pis je vous préviens, même si vous êtes superbe et, quand même, incroyablement bien foutu, ça m'empêchera pas de vous virer sans scrupule et d'appeler les autorités pour qu'elles vous coffrent pour effraction _et_ exhibitionnisme ! Elles seront là d'une minute à l'autre !  
-En supposant que tu les appelles un jour. Et je pensais que ton père était shérif, de toute façon.

Choqué, Stiles resta sans voix.

-Une seconde, comment vous savez ça ? finit-il par demander, la gorge sèche.  
-Tu me l'as dit.  
-Mais je ne vous ai rien dit à part "désolé" au café, et je portais certainement pas ma pancarte "je suis le fils du shérif Stilinski", hier.

Il ne la prenait que le weekend.

L'homme dévisagea Stiles, hésitant, comme s'il le jaugeait du regard. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de dire quelque chose mais ne savait exactement comment faire. Après avoir croisé les jambes, il posa son menton au creux de sa main, caressant sa barbe naissante de son index, et il pencha la tête en plissant les yeux.

Stiles sursauta.

Cela ne se peut.

Du rouge. Il venait de voir du _rouge_ passer dans les yeux de ce magnifique inconnu. Du rouge, comme hier soir... Les hallucinations le reprenaient ? Mais on ne pouvait pas avoir autant d'hallucinations sur le même sujet et de façon si furtive, si ?

Comment était-ce possible ? Que ce soit chez un animal ou un être humain sans vêtement, c'était carrément impossible de pouvoir changer spontanément la couleur de ses yeux. Ou alors, peut-être que si ? Stiles se demanda brièvement si c'était le cas pour les caméléons lorsqu'ils s'adaptaient à leur environnement, puis il se rappela qu'il avait un problème bien plus important à régler et fit de nouveau preuve de concentration. Il se promit quand même d'aller vérifier un jour, parce que ça l'intriguait cette histoire.  
Des yeux rouges. Comme un démon. Ou un albinos. Mais ni le loup ni l'homme n'avaient l'air d'être albinos, alors il chassa cette éventualité d'un geste. Un démon, alors ? _Sérieusement ?_ Était-il coincé dans une série télé au synopsis invraisemblable ? Bof, il fallait bien un début à tout. Mais ça n'expliquait pas vraiment comment cet homme avait pu atterrir dans sa chambre, pourquoi il n'avait rien sur le dos et pourquoi il le fixait de la sorte. Et il ne savait toujours pas où était passé Petit Poney.

-Bon, c'est quoi votre problème, vous avez une inflammation de la cornée, c'est ça ? Je sais pas si vous avez _vu_ , mais je suis pas ophtalmo, moi. Et c'est pas en retirant toutes vos fringues que vous serez soigné.

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant fortement. Il avait l'air de perdre patience, et Stiles ne voyait vraiment pas comment il pouvait se permettre un tel comportement alors qu'il s'était introduit illégalement chez quelqu'un et qu'il était _nu_ , bon sang de bois.  
Justement, revenons sur ce point.

-Où sont passés vos vêtements ?  
-Léger contretemps, difficiles à transporter.  
-Difficiles à.. mais vous n'aviez qu'à.. à les _porter_ ! Non ?! s'écria aussitôt le lycéen, abasourdi. C'est pas si difficile d'enfiler des fringues pourtant, la preuve, regardez-moi ! Et il a été prouvé qu'on faisait plus facilement confiance à quelqu'un d'habillé que de nu, vous savez, alors je sais pas, vous auriez pu faire un effort ! On vous a pas arrêté dans la rue ? Et puis d'ailleurs, comment vous avez réussi à entrer ? voulut savoir Stiles.  
-Tu m'as ouvert la porte, et tu m'as _laissé entrer_ , répondit l'homme avec un agacement manifeste, reportant son regard indéchiffrable sur l'adolescent.  
-Mais vous êtes dingue, j'ai rien fait de tel ! Personne n'est venu à la maison, hier. Enfin, à part Petit Poney le loup, mais ça ça vous concerne pas.

Pour toute réponse, l'homme haussa les épaules avec un regard éloquent. On pouvait voir sur son visage que la réponse était évidente pour lui, mais forcément, Stiles ne voyait pas du tout où il voulait en venir. D'après ce qu'il comprenait, l'étranger insinuait que Stiles l'avait accueilli chez lui de son propre chef. Ce qui n'avait pas de sens étant donné que le seul nouveau venu, c'était Petit Poney, et _merde_ , il se rappellerait avoir laissé un type pareil franchir le pas de sa porte.

-Ah je vois, vous êtes barge, en fait. Ça veut dire quoi, que Petit Poney c'est vous, et que vous êtes un loup, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il sur un ton désinvolte.  
-Un loup-garou, en fait, précisa l'homme, les yeux toujours fixés sur lui.  
-Oh. Bien sûr.

Stiles hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Bon, au moins une chose de faite. Il y avait donc un loup-garou nu dans sa chambre.  
Pourquoi pas, après tout.

C'est dommage que le seul homme attirant qu'il ait vu depuis des semaines soit atteint d'un trouble prononcé de la personnalité, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie.

-Donc, Petit Poney, c'est un loup-garou, et c'est _vous_ , poursuivit le soi-disant seul être humain de la pièce, un tic nerveux agitant sa paupière droite.  
-En réalité, je m'appelle Derek, mais oui, c'est... moi. J'apprécierais que tu cesses de m'appeler _Petit Poney_ , d'ailleurs. C'est pas vraiment mon genre.

Stiles hocha de nouveau la tête. OK. D'après les dires de ce Derek, il avait passé sa soirée avec un loup, qui était en fait un homme, qui vouait un culte au bacon, à la cannelle et au caramel, et qui était beau, de surcroît. Un très, très, _très_ bel homme qui pouvait se changer en loup à sa guise. Et il en parlait comme s'il parlait de ses courses.  
Son cerveau était en surchauffe. Ce qu'on lui racontait n'avait absolument aucun sens, il le savait, mais pourquoi était-il dans cet état-là, alors ? Il ne savait même pas comment il devait réagir face à une révélation si absurde. Devait-il sauter par la fenêtre, partir en courant, contacter les médias, danser la macarena ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Quand bien même, dans la possibilité (mais _quelle_ possibilité ?) que ce Derek ne soit _pas_ un loup-garou comme il le prétendait, il restait toujours un inconnu sans vêtement assis sur son lit. Chose assez alarmante, en soi.

Et puis cette façon qu'il avait de le regarder - quand il ne levait pas les yeux au ciel - ça le perturbait vachement. Il n'arrivait pas à décrire ce putain de regard.

-Vous seriez pas un peu... gravement atteint, des fois ? commença Stiles avec prudence.  
-Pas que je sache, répondit le dénommé Derek.  
-Mais... vous vous rendez compte que... vous voulez me faire croire que vous êtes une créature imaginaire et que ce n'est pas si grave d'être nu chez un inconnu, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit le lycéen avec insistance, pesant ses mots.  
-Tu ne me crois pas, c'est ça ?  
- _Avouez_ que c'est un peu _compliqué_ de croire sur parole quelqu'un qui vous affirme avec une certitude absolue qu'il est un loup-garou, quand même ! Combien de boulons ont sauté dans _votre_ tête ?

L'homme lui lança un bref regard d'incompréhension avant de quitter le lit, d'un geste presque las. Stiles fit aussitôt tout ce qu'il pouvait pour garder ses yeux vers le nord et pas dans une zone bien plus au sud que les épaules, de peur de passer pour un pervers ; puis l'image furtive du loup assis en face de lui, la tête près d'une zone bien précise de sa personne, juste _après_ sa douche, lui revint en mémoire et il serra les dents en secouant la tête.  
Il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter à la vue d'un morceau de bandage qui pendait de la jambe de l'homme en face de lui.

Stiles recula alors précipitamment vers le bureau, pris de panique. Derek avait fait un pas vers lui, et il le fixait toujours étrangement.  
C'était bizarre de voir que Stiles pouvait tenir "tranquillement" une conversation avec un individu plus ou moins menaçant et perdre totalement ses moyens dès que ledit individu amorçait un quelconque geste vers sa personne.

-Non, s'il-vous-plaît, je croirai ce que vous voudrez mais me faites pas de mal, supplia Stiles en se couvrant la tête de ses mains.

Le dénommé Derek lui lança un nouveau regard confus, comme si l'idée de faire quelque chose à Stiles n'avait pas de sens. Il s'arrêta ensuite au milieu de la pièce, sans rien dire, puis il se mit à terre sous les yeux d'un Stiles ahuri, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux fermés. Il poussa alors un puissant hurlement, ses dents devenant anormalement pointues, son visage se déformant étrangement, et après plusieurs épouvantables craquements et un enchevêtrement indistinct de bras, de jambes, de pattes et de fourrure, l'extraordinaire transformation prit fin aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé dans une petite bourrasque.

À la place de l'homme se tenait effectivement un loup, un loup au pelage noir, épais et brillant, exactement comme celui dont Stiles s'était occupé hier. Pas de doute, c'était exactement le même.

Stiles n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il venait d'assister à.. assister à quoi, exactement ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Comment cet homme, ce Derek, avait-il pu se volatiliser et laisser place à Petit Poney ? D'où sortait-il ? Avait-il été invoqué ? Était-il caché sous le lit tout ce temps ?  
S'il continuait de fixer le loup, enfin Derek, enfin le loup-garou quoi, _bref_ , s'il continuait de fixer Petit Poney comme ça, ses globes oculaires finiraient par quitter leurs orbites et rouler paresseusement jusqu'au loup en face de lui. Ce qu'il venait de voir dépassait l'entendement. Ça l'avait tellement choqué qu'il en avait oublié de respirer, et lorsqu'il le réalisa, il inspira un grand coup comme s'il venait d'effectuer un cent mètres en nageant le papillon, puis cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite afin d'hydrater ses pauvres mirettes. Elles venaient de prendre un sacré coup.

Il se rendit également compte, environ une minute plus tard, que ses jambes avaient tout bonnement cessé de supporter son poids et étaient à présent aussi efficaces que celles de Bambi à sa naissance. Mais quand il s'en rendit compte, il se trouvait déjà à même le sol alors qu'il ne se souvenait même pas avoir chuté. Bon eh bien tant pis, il perdait la boule, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire maintenant ? Tout lui était tombé dessus avant même qu'il ne puisse prendre son petit-déjeuner, alors le fait de se retrouver séant sur le plancher avant d'avoir pu le réaliser ne devrait même pas le surprendre, non ?

En attendant, Stiles n'arrivait plus à parler. Il semblerait que toute forme d'eau ait passablement quitté son corps et ait laissé sa place à un ahurissement général. Ce qui n'a pas de sens, étant donné que l'ahurissement n'est pas quelque chose de concret, mais peu importe. Sa gorge était anormalement sèche, et s'il n'ingurgitait pas quelque chose bientôt, il allait se transformer en momie.

Petit Poney se trouvait toujours en face de lui, quasiment immobile, regardant fixement le jeune homme comme s'il attendait une certaine réaction de sa part, et Stiles commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre d'être zieuté de la sorte. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait de lui, hein ? Il faut des jours, des mois, voire des _années_ de préparation pour un truc pareil ! Et ce n'était pas le cas de Stiles bien entendu, lui n'avait même pas été prévenu, à part par la réplique « un loup-garou, en fait », balancée d'un ton indifférent par le loup-garou lui-même. Le pauvre adolescent a besoin qu'on le ménage, c'est un garçon fragile et instable.  
C'est pour ça que la seule chose qu'il ait été capable de faire, à cet instant, c'est d'attraper une des couvertures sur le sol, se cacher dessous et crier « oh putain oh putain oh putain » d'une voix suraiguë.

Quand il disait qu'il perdait la boule.

L'adolescent tenta de se convaincre pendant un long moment qu'il était toujours en train de rêver, mais lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur son téléphone qui se trouvait toujours dans sa main - déjà, il avait vraiment son téléphone à la main -, il vit encore une fois que seules cinq minutes étaient passées et surtout, que le temps _passait_. Sa fraîche démence lui faisait même perdre la notion du temps.  
 _Appelle Scott, putain mais appelle Scott_ , pensa-t-il, tremblant sous sa petite couverture. _Je vois pas pourquoi il aurait une idée de ce qu'il se passe, y'a même peu de chances qu'il sache quoique ce soit, mais appelle-le ! Tout ça c'est **sa** faute, après tout !_

Il fouilla sa liste de contacts ridiculement courte d'une main fébrile et appuya sur l'icône du téléphone vert à côté du nom de son meilleur ami. Il pria intérieurement pour que celui-ci soit déjà réveillé malgré l'heure.

-Stiles, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? grommela un Scott fatigué au bout de la quatrième sonnerie.  
-Euh.. Sc-Scott, il faut que tu viennes, chuchota Stiles d'une voix tremblante.  
-Maintenant ? Mais le soleil est à peine levé, t'es dingue... Fallait pas me prendre au mot quand je disais « à la première heure » ...  
-Putain Scott rapplique tout de suite, j'en ai rien à battre de ça, j'ai un problème avec Petit Poney !  
-T'as un problème avec un _poney ?_

Stiles s'écrasa la main sur le visage.

-Petit Poney, _le loup_ , j'ai un problème avec le loup !.. _Viens_ , il faut que tu viennes à la maison _maintenant_ , implora-t-il, affolé, et lorsqu'il sentit une légère bourrasque agiter sa couverture, il se mordit violemment la lèvre en fermant les yeux. C'est une question de _vie ou de mort_ , putain !  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, il t'a attaqué ?  
-Non pas du tout mais.. il faut absolument que tu viennes chez moi ! _Tout de suite_ , Scott !  
-Mais.. bon, OK, j'arrive dès que possible, mais si tu pouvais m'expliq...

Stiles raccrocha. Il était sauvé ! Enfin pas du tout, loin de là, d'ailleurs il ne savait même pas de quoi il était sauvé exactement, mais l'espace d'un instant, il s'était senti en sécurité en entendant la voix de Scott à l'autre bout du fil. À présent, il espérait de tout cœur que ce crétin ne se soit pas rendormi après son appel.  
Bon, il n'avait plus qu'à rester sous ce joli plaid bleu jusqu'à ce que Scott n'arrive... oui, rien ne pourrait lui arriver, à présent, il était sain et sauf.

-Stiles ?

Celui-ci s'étouffa avec sa salive. La voix de l'homme était de retour. L'homme aussi était de retour, probablement. Derek, qu'il s'appelait. Et il connaissait son nom, enfin son surnom... est-ce que tout ceci était réellement et vraiment vrai ? Petit Poney n'était autre que Derek, et vice-versa ? Était-ce vraiment.. un loup-garou ?

Mais alors, si Stiles était attiré par cet homme, est-ce que ça faisait de lui un zoophile ?

-Stiles, l'appela à nouveau Derek, doucement.

L'adolescent se recroquevilla sous sa couverture, les paupières solidement closes. Il n'avait qu'à ignorer, de toute façon rien de tout ceci n'était réel. Non ?  
Stiles sentit la couverture qui lui servait de rempart aux créatures imaginaires lui glisser doucement entre les doigts. Estomaqué et pris de court par les événements, il n'eut même pas le temps d'empêcher son armure de laine de le quitter. Si rien de tout cela n'était vrai, il fallait par contre lui expliquer comment sa couverture avait pu s'envoler toute seule et le mettre ainsi à la merci de ce Derek, debout devant lui, toujours nu, toujours sexy.

Donc, cet homme n'avait absolument aucun problème avec la nudité frontale. C'était clair et net.

-Stiles, tu veux bien te lever ? demanda calmement Derek en lui tendant la main. Je ne vais pas te manger.

Il en doutait fortement, mais bon, tant pis.

S'étonnant lui-même, Stiles attrapa cette main secourable qu'on lui tendait et se mit debout. Voilà, il ne savait même plus ce qu'il faisait, il obéissait à cette séduisante créature alors qu'elle le terrifiait au plus haut point. Le fait que ladite créature lui sourit tout en gardant sa main un peu trop longtemps dans la sienne ne le terrifia pas, par contre, mais il continuait quand même de se demander ce qu'il lui prenait.

De la même manière, il ne savait pas non plus où regarder. Il aurait voulu garder les yeux baissés, mais examiner le pénis d'autrui ne faisait pas vraiment partie de ses habitudes, du moins pas dans ce contexte. Et il n'osait pas non plus regarder Derek dans les yeux, parce que ça allait rendre toute cette situation bien plus réelle qu'elle ne l'était et il n'était certainement pas prêt à faire ça. Alors il préféra fixer la fenêtre et attendre que le ciel s'éclaircisse un peu plus.

-Stiles, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi..  
-Vous voulez bien vous habiller ? l'interrompit le lycéen, toujours résolument tourné vers la fenêtre. Vous me mettez mal à l'aise. Servez-vous dans la commode là-bas. Enfin, suis-je bête, vous savez parfaitement où se trouvent mes habits ! Mais prenez ce que vous voulez, hein, je m'en fiche...

Déconcerté par une telle demande, mais légitime tout de même, Derek se dirigea lentement vers ladite commode et entreprit de trouver un ou deux vêtements à sa taille, mais il peinait un peu à dégoter quelque chose qui pourrait lui aller dans cet amas de vêtements trop petits pour sa large carrure.  
Stiles ne put s'empêcher de profiter du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Quoi, il avait des besoins après tout, loup-garou ou pas loup-garou, l'homme en face de lui possédait un corps qui frôlait la perfection, il ferait preuve de mauvaise foi s'il le niait.. Il remarqua d'ailleurs à peine l'étrange tatouage en forme de triskel sur le dos de l'homme, mais il était d'un côté difficile de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur la magnifique paire de fesses qu'il avait sous les yeux.

La version humaine de Petit Poney enfin vêtue de quelque chose -il avait réussi à trouver un jogging et un vieux marcel-, Stiles put relâcher un centième de la pression qui l'empêchait de penser correctement et il se laissa aller contre le bureau derrière lui. Miracle, il y trouva une bouteille d'eau à moitié entamée posée près de son ordinateur et il en but aussitôt le contenu sans reprendre son souffle, avant de s'éloigner sans raison du meuble.

Stiles était, bizarrement, un tantinet plus calme maintenant que l'inconnu était habillé, mais il y avait quand même une sacrée foule de questions dans son petit cerveau. Il y en avait tellement qu'il ne savait même pas par où commencer.. qui, pourquoi, comment, quand, combien, avec qui, où, de quoi ?

-Euh, monsieur... commença Stiles d'une voix hésitante.  
-Derek.  
-Hmm. Ouais. Derek. Qu'est-ce que vous.. pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Enfin chez _moi_ ? En fait, pourquoi vous étiez dans mon lit ? Je veux dire, pourquoi vous êtes pas resté sous la forme de Petit Poney ? Ou pourquoi vous êtes resté autant de temps sous la forme de Petit Poney ? Y'a une raison à ça ? Vous aviez une raison de rester _ici_ , aussi ? Vous auriez très bien pu partir au lieu de venir chez moi, je sais pas... Et puis d'abord, est-ce qu'on se connaît ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? J'ai fait quelque chose qui justifie ça ou quoi ? Ah et votre jambe, ça va ? Elle avait l'air de guérir à vue d'œil, c'est normal ? Bien sûr que non c'est pas normal, mais après tout, si vous êtes un _loup-garou_ , une patte/jambe foulée qui se défoule toute seule ça devrait même pas m'inquiéter.. Vous m'autorisez à partir en courant ? Sans vouloir vous vexer, je flippe un peu, là, parce que j'ai jamais rencontré de loup-garou avant aujourd'hui et je sais pas trop comment gérer ce genre de choses, alors...

Stiles prit une grande inspiration. Il avait parlé d'une traite, sans reprendre son souffle. Pourquoi ne respirait-il pas comme un être humain ordinaire ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question. Derek venait de s'avancer vers lui, doucement, et Stiles retint de nouveau son souffle dans un sursaut. _Merde, tu veux mourir asphyxié ou quoi ? Arrête ça tout de suite !_

-Tu veux dire que.. tu ne sais pas ? répondit Derek, et il eut l'air presque étonné.  
-Mais je- Comment ça, "je sais pas", bien sûr que si ! Excusez-moi, je viens de poser dix-huit questions sur le pourquoi du comment de votre venue ici et de votre récente entrée dans ma vie alors qu'en vrai je sais absolument tout, quel _imbécile_ je fais ! La mémoire m'avait momentanément échappé, entre mon réveil et maintenant, désolé désolé... Mais maintenant ça va, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche ! Non mais vous êtes sérieux, _non_ je ne "sais pas", quelle idée ! Et puis même, si je savais déjà, vous pensez réellement que j'aurais réagi comme ça en vous voyant ? Entre nous, ça aurait plutôt été un truc comme « Oh hey, bien dormi bébé ? J'ai encore un peu de temps avant d'aller en cours, alors si tu veux qu'on- »

Le loup-garou leva la main pour le faire taire, et Stiles lui en fut quelque part reconnaissant. Déjà qu'il avait un peu honte de ses pensées mal placées, si en plus il les disait à voix haute _et_ en face de la personne concernée, il ne s'en sortirait jamais.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil curieux à l'homme en face de lui. Celui-ci avait l'air de réfléchir à quelque chose, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi cela le surprenait-il autant que Stiles ne sache rien ? C'était carrément normal, personne ne l'avait prévenu, il n'y avait écrit nulle part dans son agenda "arrivée imminente d'un loup-garou dans votre vie et votre lit", et il n'y avait eu aucun flash info à la télé à son attention. Donc à moins que Derek lui ai envoyé un message caché à travers son sundae au caramel, hier, il n'était censé être au courant de rien...

-Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça, marmonna le lycaon, plus pour lui-même que pour Stiles. Il y a un problème...  
-C'est quoi le problème ? demanda aussitôt le fils du shérif, intrigué.  
-Tu ne sais vraiment pas.. ce que je viens faire ici ?  
-MAIS PUISQUE JE VOUS DIS QUE-  
-Arrête de crier, s'il-te-plaît, le coupa Derek en secouant la tête.

Stiles lui lança un regard furieux en croisant les bras. Ce gars était insupportable, vraiment. S'introduire chez lui, littéralement se mettre à nu, lui sourire, se balader tranquillement sous ses yeux d'ado en manque avec son corps magnifique, lui donner des ordres, et j'en passe... Mais quelle audace ! Stiles lui dirait bien le fond de sa pensée...  
Il déchanta bien cependant vite lorsqu'il vit que Derek avait recommencé à s'avancer vers lui. Pris de panique, Stiles recula précipitamment dans la pièce, entra en collision avec son bureau et alla même jusqu'à monter et s'asseoir dessus pour échapper à son semblant de poursuivant - chose insensée, en soi - en se rendant compte une seconde trop tard que cette position était loin de le mettre en position de force. C'était même l'inverse, parce que maintenant qu'il était assis sur son bureau, il allait avoir du mal à négocier quoique ce soit, et encore plus avec Derek qui avait... placé ses mains de chaque côté de ses cuisses en le regardant dans les yeux.

Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Ne voyait-il pas qu'en plus de son physique incroyable, sonder l'âme des gens à travers ses pupilles aux couleurs invraisemblables était au-delà du déstabilisant ? Le cœur du pauvre Stiles était sur le point de lâcher, et il était bien trop jeune pour mourir...

Et puis, _pourquoi_ avait-il fallu que la cannelle sente si bon ?

-Me faites pas de mal, je croirais ce que vous voudrez, implora Stiles en reculant la poitrine le plus loin possible du loup-garou (c'est-à-dire pas très loin).  
-Stiles je.. Je ne te ferai aucun mal, tu devrais le savoir, non ?  
-Mais qu'est-ce que vous blablatez encore, j'en sais rien, je vous connais pas moi !  
-Et hier soir ? lança Derek, exaspéré. T'ai-je attaqué ?  
-Je.. Oui bon d'accord, vous m'avez rien fait, admit Stiles, mais c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé non ? Vous étiez pas toujours hyper rassurant avec vos grognements et-  
-Avec tout le mal que je me suis donné pour te retrouver, je n'aurais pas osé te faire la moindre égratignure... Mieczyslaw.

L'adolescent ne répliqua pas tout de suite.

OK, là il ne comprenait plus rien.

D'abord, l'autre déclarait de façon un peu trop sincère qu'il n'oserait jamais lever la main sur lui. OK, c'était sympa de sa part, surtout quand on savait que ça venait d'un gars entré par effraction chez vous qui ne connaissait pas vraiment la définition d'espace vital. Une bonne nouvelle, en soi, Derek n'allait pas le frapper ! Stiles n'aurait donc, pas de bleu aujourd'hui.

Ensuite, l'autre chose qui troubla énormément l'adolescent, c'était que ce gars entré par effraction chez lui et qu'il n'avait rencontré qu'hier, connaissait son véritable prénom.  
Avec l'accent, en plus.

-Comment vous... mon nom... ? articula Stiles, la gorge à nouveau sèche.

Personne ne connaissait son prénom. _Personne_. Les rares âmes vivantes à connaître son prénom étaient soit des membres de sa famille (oui, il comptait Scott dedans, c'est-y pas mignon), soit avaient mis ledit prénom au fond à gauche de la trente-troisième cave de leurs cerveaux, se rappelaient vaguement que ça commençait par un M et qu'il y avait un S, comme Stilinski.

-Je sais beaucoup de choses sur toi, Mieczyslaw Zima-Rozry-Hienim Stilinski.

Oh mon dieu, son _deuxième_ prénom.

Ça y est, il le sentait, son cœur allait lâcher pour de bon.

Mais merde, c'était qui ce gars ?! Comment se faisait-il qu'il connaisse Stiles comme s'il l'avait toujours connu justement, alors qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois _hier ?_ Ça n'avait aucun sens... Et c'était aussi incroyablement effrayant. Stiles venait peut-être d'apprendre que sa vie était en fait comme celle de Truman Burbank. Comment expliquer qu'un étranger ait eu vent de son nom complet, sinon ?  
(Peut-être que ça avait un rapport avec le fait que Derek soit un loup-garou, mais il en doutait un peu.)

-Attendez, de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? finit-il par demander, d'une voix rauque. Comment vous savez tout ça ?  
-Ce n'est pas le plus important, commença Derek, mais pour l'instant tu-  
- _Pas le plus important ?!_ Vous rigolez, j'espère ! J'apprends que vous en savez tout un rayon sur moi alors que moi je sais même pas si vous venez de cette planète, et vous me dites que c'est pas le plus important ? Y'a vraiment rien qui fonctionne côté cérébral ! Vous allez me dire ce que foutez ici à la fin ? C'est quoi précisément la _raison_ de votre présence ici, hein ?! Comment vous pouvez savoir qui je suis ?

Voulait-il vraiment une réponse à ces questions ?

Quelque part, _oui_ , il en voulait une. Une bonne, d'ailleurs. Ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas, par contre, c'était que ce Derek continue de s'approcher en le regardant comme ça. Pour la énième fois, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce regard ? Il y avait de l'incompréhension, certes, mais il y avait autre chose... ça ressemblait à.. de _l'admiration ?_ Mais pourquoi diable ce stupide lycanthrope le dévisageait de la sorte ?  
Passons. Stiles savait qu'il ne voulait pas du tout réduire la distance qui le séparait de ce lycaon effroyablement attirant, parce qu'il lui foutait une trouille pas possible. Et également, parce qu'il avait vraiment, vraiment envie de lui sauter dessus. _Stupide, stupide cerveau, j'en ai marre de toi putain_ , pensa-t-il rageusement. _Ça te fait plaisir de me voir dans tous mes états à cause de ce crétin de loup-garou ? Et puis pourquoi je suis monté sur la table, aussi ? Mais quel con !_

C'est vrai qu'en évitant cela, il aurait pu se rapprocher de la porte, sortir puis attendre Scott à l'extérieur, et se servir de ses voisins comme témoins oculaires en cas d'éventuelle attaque de la part du lycanthrope. Mais non, la logique stilinskienne n'aidant pas, Stiles se retrouvait là, les jambes battant faiblement l'air, avec ledit loup-garou entre les cuisses.

Évidemment, quand il avait un homme canon entre les jambes, il fallait que le contexte ne soit pas le bon.

-Alors tu n'as jamais entendu parler de la légende du F-King ? interrogea Derek en haussant les sourcils.  
-La légende du... quoi ? s'enquit l'être humain, haussant les sourcils à son tour.  
-Le F-King, répéta le lycaon plus intelligiblement (comme si ça allait changer quelque chose). C'est toi, Stiles. Tu es le F-King.

L'adolescent ricana avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher. Puis il vit le regard de Derek, et se rendit compte que celui-ci était on ne peut plus sérieux.

Un étrange silence suivit cette curieuse déclaration.

Stiles ne savait pas exactement à quoi il s'attendait. D'un côté, il ne s'attendait plus à rien, après avoir trouvé un polymorphe dans son lit ce matin, mais entendre dire qu'il était un roi, c'était un peu du jamais vu.

Il ne s'était donc pas trompé, tout à l'heure. En plus d'être un loup-garou, Derek avait bel et bien le cerveau gravement atteint. Quand on sortait des âneries pareilles, il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative possible.  
Stiles se demanda quand même quel était le rapport entre sa pseudo-royauté et la présence de cet homme dénudé jusque récemment. Non, Stiles ne s'en était toujours pas remis, et ce même si le loup-garou était habillé depuis un certain temps déjà.

-Ouh là, on va se calmer, dit-il en levant les mains. Vous vous êtes un peu trompés de siècle et de réalité, je crois. Qui parle de _légende_ , de nos jours ? Encore plus avec un nom pareil ? Et puis même, ce bon vieux Stilinski, une légende, _royale_ qui plus est, ça choque que moi ou bien... ? Je suis pas un roi, ça se saurait. Quand bien même, en admettant que ce soit vrai, enfin... ouais, _vrai_ , en quoi ça vous regarde, vous ? Vous êtes mon noble destrier, vous voulez me détrôner ou vous venez m'apporter une missive égarée ? acheva-t-il en croisant les bras.

Une chose est sûre, il était un sacré poète.

Derek s'éloigna un peu en retirant ses mains de la table ( _mon dieu, MERCI, encore un peu et j'allais exploser_ , songea aussitôt Stiles avec un soupir de soulagement, reconnaissant) avec un énième haussement de sourcils puis, à la surprise de l'adolescent, se mit de nouveau à sourire. Quoi, c'étaient les rimes qui le faisait rire ? Ça n'avait pourtant rien de désopilant.

-Rien de tout ça, en fait, répondit Derek d'une voix étonnamment douce. Je suis ici parce que.. je dois t'épouser.

Cet homme était décidément très doué pour provoquer des silences fracassants.

* * *

*tapote le micro* un-deux-un... est-ce que vous me recevez ?

Bon alors, qui s'attendait à ça ?! xD honnêtement, hein. OK, pourquoi pas, mais si vous avez réussi à deviner ça (et ce qui suit), **je vous jure** , je vous envoie des gâteaux. Je vous ai pas tous/toutes perdu-e-s j'espère ? Allôôô.. ?

Bref, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ça va, vous êtes prêt-e-s à laisser tomber la logique, maintenant ? :P vous en faites pas, moi en tout cas, j'y ai jamais pensé. C'est un peu de pire en pire, en fait, préparez-vous... cette fiction va au-delà de la simple histoire, eh oui !  
Comment vous auriez réagi, vous, en voyant un homme tout nu dans votre lit ? :D puis en le voyant se transformer en loup sous vos yeux ? Je pose de ces questions, parfois...

Ah et pour le prénom de Stiles, comme dans je sais plus quel épisode de la saison 5 on voit sur sa carte de bibli écrit "M Stilinski" , je me suis dit « Allez hop, on va voir les prénoms polonais en M » et je suis tombée sur celui-là. Je l'ai choisi parce qu'il me plaisait bien. Quant à savoir si c'est vraiment ça, j'en doute. xD son deuxième prénom, c'est un peu un mixe que j'ai inventé, pardonnez-moi je parle pas du tout polonais... voilà.

Si vous avez des questions, des remarques, des prédictions sur mon avenir, je suis toute ouïe !

À bientôt les enfants ! :D


	4. Hale to the King

Bonsoiiiir les enfants ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Navrée pour cet immense retard, j'ai une vie qui refuse manifestement de me laisser faire ce que je veux quand je le veux – en l'occurrence, il s'agit de la suite de cette histoire, mais de plein d'autres trucs aussi... avec lesquels je ne vais pas vous soûler – et n'ai donc pu publier la suite que maintenant ! Vous m'en voyez vraiment désolée...

Sinon ! Un gros gros merci à vous, lectrices et lecteurs, pour vos commentaires, favoris et follows, ça me réchauffe vraiment le cœur et ça m'encourage vraiment ! Du coup je me vois dans l'obligation de m'excuser pour ce chapitre, dont la longueur excessive pourrait être un cadeau mais n'est qu'en fait... un long chapitre. xD Je le trouve moins drôle que les autres en fait... Mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire dans mon état, alors pardonnez-moi SVP ! Et soyez présent-e-s pour la suite, qui comportera plus de réponses je vous le promets !

Bref ! Je réponds aux reviews anonymes, et je vous laisse avec ce chapitre de **_The F-King_** ! Bonne lecture les enfants !

* * *

 ** _BigBroWatchingU_** – Ahaha tu sauras bien assez tôt ce qui se cache derrière cette histoire de mariage ! Qui n'est pas vraiment arrangé, mais on est d'accord, Stiles n'étant pas au courant, y'a un truc pas net derrière tout ça. Sinon je suis ravie que ça t'aies plu, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi #GrossePression et voilà... par contre, pas de dragon dans cette histoire, du moins j'y ai pas pensé x) Derek ne devra rien combattre pour épouser Stiles, mais ce ne sera pas simple... ou alors ça sera TRÈS simple ?! Bon j'arrête. Par contre rien de médiéval à part la royauté !  
Profite bien du chapitre ! :D

 _ **Isa**_ – Ah non c'est effectivement pas bien pour Stiles, et aucune partie de son corps... qui va être mis à rude épreuve aujourd'hui ! Mouhaha.  
Stiles est un homme important ! Très important, et surtout pour Derek ! Mais avant de spoiler, je vais te sommer directement de lire la suite, même si le lot de réponses est bien maigre voire inexistant ! Désolée de détruire tes rêves. xD en tout cas merci pour tes encouragements et ravie que mon délire te plaise :D

 _ **yuki**_ – C'est vrai que Stiles est déjà un peu fou. Mais ça va pas s'arranger avec le temps, malheureusement... Faut dire que ça devient compliqué quand un loup-garou veut vous épouser...

 _ **jlukes**_ – ooooh tu as vu ma référence au Mask ! Quand j'ai écrit le chapitre je venais de le revoir, et j'ai même mis la chanson sur mon mp3 un moment xD _« je suis Sancho le cubain, la coqueluche de tous les voisins... »_ j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi :D

 _ **akane**_ – *hyperventile* arrête tous ces compliments ! Mon dieu je suis trop contente que ça te plaise autant, du coup j'ai presque honte d'avoir pondu un chapitre long et aussi moyen... en tout cas un grand merci et j'espère que tu apprécieras un peu ce que j'ai écrit... x)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 – Hale to the King**

Stiles n'avait pas bougé depuis maintenant quatre-vingt-quatre secondes.

Il arborait à présent un visage crispé, les lèvres pincées, les sourcils froncés et les yeux plissés, et fixait Derek d'un air suspicieux en attendant qu'il lui confirme que cette annonce était effectivement une bonne blague ; après tout, pour quelle raison un loup-garou viendrait jusqu'au domicile d'un Roi pour lui demander sa main ? Est-ce que sa vie devenait un téléfilm produit par Syfy ?  
Malheureusement, comme l'humeur de Derek ne semblait pas être à la plaisanterie – il le regardait toujours dans les yeux, souriant moins pour paraître plus sérieux semble-t-il – le corps de Stiles décida momentanément de faire la grève de la motricité avant d'être secoué d'un rire nerveux (et c'était encore plus bizarre que ça en avait l'air). Quoi, il pouvait se permettre de rire en premier, non ? Il était suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre qu'on se fichait de lui, et il tenait à le montrer.

Ah, quel petit plaisantin, ce loup-garou… Il était _hilarant_ _!_ Et bon acteur, en plus de ça ! Il ne cillait même pas et continuait de soutenir le regard de Stiles sans flancher, sans même avoir un petit rictus qui trahirait ses véritables pensées. Vraiment, il était doué…

L'adolescent cessa de rire quand il vit Derek lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant doucement.

...Oh non, son langage corporel ne mentait pas, il était sérieusement sérieux.  
Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça.

-… Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire, au juste ? articula difficilement Stiles, se laissant lentement tomber du bureau.  
-Que je… que je devais t'épouser.  
-Que vous deviez m'épouser, répéta Stiles d'une voix mécanique.  
-Oui.  
- _Vous_.  
-…Oui.  
-Vous, Derek, un loup-garou, voulez devenir mon mari.  
-Oui, Stiles.

L'adolescent continua de dévisager ledit loup-garou un bon moment, puis il commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce pour calmer le tressautement qui attaquait sa jambe droite. Il avait besoin de clarifier les choses, tout cela était un peu obscur pour son petit cerveau en surchauffe.

-Donc je suis un Roi, et vous voulez que vous et moi, _vous_ , Petit Poney, et moi, ce King machin, on se marie, continua le présumé F-King, la voix étonnamment posée. Qu'on se dise nos vœux et tout le tralala.  
-Je… oui, c'est à peu près ça, affirma Derek en le suivant des yeux, son agacement à peine perceptible (il avait pourtant dit qu'il ne voulait plus qu'on l'appelle Petit Poney…). Je sais que ça peut te sembler… étrange, d'entendre tout ça, mais je peux te dire que c'est la vérité.  
-Et je suis censé vous croire sur parole ?! s'écria alors Stiles en s'arrêtant net de marcher, si net qu'il tangua quelques secondes avant de se stabiliser.  
-Pour moi tu savais déjà tout, alors tu n'avais pas besoin de me croire sur parole... souffla le loup-garou avec lassitude.

Derek soupira fortement en se craquant la nuque. Une petite voix dans la tête de Stiles lui murmura que son vis-à-vis perdait patience et n'était pas très à l'aise (il voyait ça très souvent chez les gens qui osaient s'aventurer dans une conversation avec lui), mais elle se fit lourdement écraser par les quarante autres voix qui hurlaient à plein poumons que _lui_ était au bord du gouffre de la démence et n'allait pas tarder à se faire interner à Eichen House si les dernières vingt-quatre heures étaient (ou n'étaient pas, d'ailleurs) le fruit de son imagintation. Conséquemment, un petit « malaise » était carrément dérisoire comparé à ce que ressentait Stiles en ce moment.

-Écoute, je peux tout t'expliquer et te le prouver, poursuivit Derek en s'approchant de lui (forcément, Stiles recula sans raison autre que de craindre pour sa vie). Mais... il va falloir que tu viennes avec moi.  
-Mais ça va pas non, j'irai nulle part avec vous ! protesta aussitôt l'adolescent, ahuri. Je suis pas les inconnus comme ça, moi ! Alors si en plus, ils prétendent être des loups-garous et vouloir m'épouser, parce que je suis un _« Roi »_ , j'ai encore moins de raisons de les suivre où que ce soit ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que ça me fait d'entendre ce genre d'inepties ?! Je fais pas confiance à tout-va !  
-Stiles… grogna le lycaon en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Je ne te demande pas de me faire confiance, simplement de me _croire_ , pour l'instant en tout cas. Je t'ai dit que je ne te ferais aucun mal, que je savais beaucoup à ton sujet, je connais ton véritable nom et–  
-Excusez-moi, vous pourriez me dire en quoi c'est censé me rassurer, précisément ? Parce que j'ai un putain de scoop pour vous, ça me rassure genre pas _du tout !_ C'est même l'inverse, je suis _terrifié_ , bordel ! Et puis d'ailleurs, que vous sachiez comment je m'appelle me convainc pas vraiment de vous suivre, ça me dit plutôt que vous pourriez être un gros stalker de sa race !  
-Mais je ne suis pas du tout un stalker ! contra Derek, outré, et ses yeux devinrent écarlates.  
-Ha bah c'est con, c'est _exactement_ ce qu'un gros stalker de sa race dirait ! rétorqua Stiles, modérément impressionné par la couleur changeante de ses yeux. Vous me stalkez depuis je sais pas combien de temps, et vous m'avez stalké jusqu'à la sortie du lycée pour « tomber sur moi » sur la route ! J'emprunte jamais cette route pour rentrer, d'ailleurs ! Comment vous saviez que je serai là, hein ?!  
-Je n'en avais _aucune_ idée, d'accord ? Je n'avais pas du tout prévu de te croiser là hier, ni au Dunkin Donuts, ni sur la r–

Derek s'interrompit soudainement, les yeux ronds une demi-seconde, avant de fermer brièvement les paupières en secouant la tête. Il avait le regard flou, comme s'il essayait de diviser 392 par 13 sans y parvenir, et ses poings étaient serrés à l'extrême. Stiles trouva ce revirement de comportement légèrement impromptu, surtout avec la conversation qu'ils étaient en train d'avoir, d'autant que le loup-garou ne semblait même plus appartenir au même système solaire tant il paraissait loin dans ses réflexions. Il commençait même à marmonner des propos inaudibles dans sa barbe quasi-inexistante en comptant sur ses doigts, comme s'il récitait quelque chose, et l'adolescent crut un instant à une incantation pour lui jeter un sort.

-Euh, Derek ? l'appela Stiles au bout d'un moment, alors que celui-ci persistait à se parler à lui-même, n'ayant même pas l'air de l'entendre. On était en train de se _disputer_ , vous vous rappelez ?

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, l'adolescent fit quelques pas vers lui, incertain, et agita sa main sous son nez dans le but d'attirer son attention – _comme hier à la clinique_ , se rappela Stiles, ne sachant pas si ça devait l'amuser ou pas. Il envisageait sérieusement de lui donner une bonne claque quand le loup-garou releva la tête dans sa direction, sans prévenir.

En souriant.

-Tu viens avec moi, annonça-t-il simplement, l'air passablement satisfait, et ça tenait plus d'une affirmation que d'une question.  
-Vous êtes bouché ou quoi, je viens _juste_ de– HEEEEY ! hurla Stiles sous le coup de la surprise, alors que Derek le soulevait par la taille comme s'il ne pesait rien et le balançait violemment sur son épaule. Mais vous êtes timbré ou quoi ?! Je vous permets pas ! Lâchez-moi bordel ! J'suis pas votre sac à patates ! C'est comme ça que vous traitez votre fiancé ?! Vous êtes taré ma parole ! _Lâchez-moiiii, putain !_

Stiles se débattait avec force, agitant les bras et les jambes dans tous les sens. Mais ça n'eut absolument aucun effet sur Derek, qui prit même la peine de rajuster sa prise avant de se diriger tranquillement vers la commode, vraisemblablement pour y faire du shopping étant donné que Stiles le vit prendre un sweat-shirt – son second préféré pour les jours de flemmardise intersidérale, d'ailleurs. Et _en plus de ça_ , il se permet de se servir sans demander.

Le pauvre soi-disant F-King continua de taper le corps d'apollon de Derek, sans succès. Il eut un léger blocage quand il remarqua que son visage était à quelques centimètres à peine du délicieux postérieur qu'il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête depuis tout à l'heure, puis il se ressaisit et recommença à frapper toutes les parties du corps qui lui étaient accessibles avec une étonnante énergie. Et si sa main atterrit par mégarde sur une des fesses dans un « CLAC ! » terriblement mélodieux, ce n'était qu'un regrettable accident. Ferme, bombé et regrettable accident.

-Stiles, s'il-te-plaît, nous n'en sommes pas encore là, souffla Derek, et il eut l'audace de paraître amusé.  
-Allez vous faire mettre ! cracha-t-il.  
-Dans un futur proche, si tu permets.

Le lycéen stoppa tout mouvement, choqué, avant de frapper le loup-garou de plus belle. L'idée de se retrouver à un moment donné dans la situation fraîchement évoquée ne déplaisait pas à Stiles, bien au contraire (il ne se trompait pas, il s'agissait bien de sexe, hein ?), mais il était pour l'instant trop occupé à essayer de se libérer pour être enchanté par cette éventualité. Et accessoirement, il était carrément révolté par la situation actuelle, ce qui l'empêchait de s'imaginer dans une situation plus plaisante avec cet homme.

Stiles vit alors sa courte vie défiler devant ses yeux. Dans sa multitude de mouvements précipités, il avait apparemment réussi à prendre appui sur la commode avec son pied et, prenant Derek au dépourvu, lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Celui-ci tomba alors en arrière, tête la première pour l'adolescent, et le lycaon parvint in extremis à empêcher son futur mari de se briser la nuque sur le sol en plaçant une main sur celle-ci et l'autre sur son crâne – et l'adolescent n'eut même pas le temps d'admirer ses incroyables réflexes, et n'arriva pas non plus à voir la logique derrière le cheminement de leur chute inopinée. Il ne put par contre rien faire pour son coude qui cogna durement contre les côtes de Stiles, ni la douleur qu'il ressentit à l'arrivée, et encore moins pour la position on ne peut plus tendancieuse dans laquelle ils atterrirent.

Tout ça, en réussissant à louper l'amas moelleux de couvertures.

-Merde, Stiles, ça va ? s'enquit Derek, effaré. Tu n'as rien ?  
-Je pète la forme, connard ! Vous m'avez bousillé les côtes, et en plus, vous êtes aussi lourd seize t-rex morts ! Pour l'instant, au top la vie maritale !  
-Ce ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'arrêtais pas de t'agiter dans tous les sens !  
-Mais vous étiez en train de me _kidnapper !_ rugit Stiles, scandalisé. J'allais pas rester sans rien faire ! Et soit dit en passant, levez-vous et lâchez-moi une bonne fois pour toutes, putain ! Combien de fois je vais devoir le répéter ?! LAISSEZ-MOI !

Le loup-garou sourit de nouveau, d'un sourire que Stiles qualifia d'absolument _indécent_ et il décréta, dans une pensée fugace, que la première loi qu'il ferait passer en tant que Roi serait d'interdire à cet enfoiré d'éphèbe de faire ce genre d'infamies avec son visage et ses lèvres – si loi il devait faire passer. Après tout, il ne connaissait rien du rôle qu'il avait à jouer dans l'histoire, à par dire « je le veux ».  
Donc, le loup-garou sourit de nouveau. Il regarda le jeune homme sous lui droit dans les yeux et retira délicatement ses mains de sous sa nuque et son crâne, prenant soin de caresser sa peau au passage, avant de les placer sur les poignets de son futur mari. Le temps qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passait, Stiles avait déjà les bras au-dessus de la tête, maintenus contre le sol dur de sa chambre, et était maintenant incapable de bouger de quelque manière qui soit. Il essaya alors vainement de se débattre, mais il réalisa bien vite que c'était peine perdue quand il vit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que remuer les orteils. _Putain de merde, il plaisante pas avec ses muscles celui-là_ , pensa-t-il, effrayé, et il constata avec horreur qu'il était également admiratif et... légèrement excité. _Bordel Stiles, c'est_ _ **vraiment**_ _pas le moment…_

-Je suis désolé d'avoir recouru à la force, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, assura Derek (et il avait l'air sincèrement désolé malgré le fait que sa prise sur les bras du lycéen se resserre légèrement). Mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix.  
-Vous vous _foutez de moi ?_ rétorqua Stiles, abasourdi. Vous l'aviez carrément, le choix, y'a genre un millier de possibilités à envisager avant d'user de la violence ! Sur un mineur, si je peux me permettre ! Juste avant, on se criait dessus et ça marchait plutôt bien, vous aviez pas besoin de me balancer sur votre épaule comme un vulgaire… machin-chose ! Je vous déteste, saleté de stalker loup-garou ! …et puis _arrêtez_ de me regarder comme ça, bordel, je syncope grave, là ! Pourquoi vous…

Le lycéen était à bout de souffle. Il continuait de se mouvoir pour se libérer, en vain, mais son assaillant était à peu près trente-six mille fois plus fort que lui. Il semblait tellement fort, d'ailleurs, que les mouvements ou l'immobilité de Stiles n'avaient pas vraiment l'air d'influer son emprise sur le garçon.

-Mon dieu, tu es _insupportable_ , murmura Derek, et son sourire s'élargit.

Le pire, c'est qu'il le regardait affectueusement, en disant ça.  
C'était suffisamment perturbant pour que Stiles ne relève pas l'insulte. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas. Il était occupé à ne pas fondre comme neige au soleil sous les prunelles brûlantes de ce magnifique lycaon, pour l'instant, et ça lui demandait beaucoup plus d'efforts mentaux que ce qu'il pensait. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard du sien.

-Je… v-vous pourriez arrêter de me violer du regard ? finit par demander Stiles d'une petite voix. S-s'il-vous-plaît ?  
-Je ne _viole_ pas, grommela Derek, paraissant profondément dégoûté par le terme. _J'apprécie la vue_ , nuance. Et puis… tu aimes ça, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure, en rapprochant dangereusement son visage du sien.  
-Quoi ? Oui, enfin _non_ c'est pas vrai, balbutia l'adolescent, les joues d'un rouge soutenu. Personne n'aime ça, et certainement pas moi, ah non non non.. !

Il rêvait ou Derek venait de le _renifler_ , là ?

Comment avaient-ils pu se retrouver à converser de la sorte ? Dans une position qui était on ne peut plus parfaite lorsqu'on ne portait aucun vêtement, étant donné que Derek le chevauchait littéralement ? Et surtout, _surtout_ , pourquoi son cerveau ne lui disait non pas de protester, de s'en aller ou même de lutter, mais de profiter un maximum de la situation et d'en rajouter ? Il se sentait tellement bizarre... Et cette mare d'opium dans laquelle baignait actuellement son cerveau n'arrangeait strictement rien.

-Tu ne sais vraiment rien des loups-garous, n'est-ce pas ?

Qui pose ce genre de questions ?! Évidemment que non, Stiles n'en savait rien, quelle idée… Ce devait être une question rhétorique mais bon, quand même. Il commençait même à se demander pourquoi Derek lui disait ça quand il le vit inspirer longuement en fermant les yeux, la bouche entrouverte, comme s'il humait le plus délicieux des parfums. Médusé par cet étrange comportement, Stiles ne parvint pas de suite à détacher l'œil de lui, interdit, mais il se reprit bien vite quand il le vit plonger le visage au creux de son épaule, prenant une nouvelle profonde inspiration. Stiles poussa un petit cri.

-Ton parfum est vraiment extraordinaire, chuchota le lycaon d'une voix à la fois craintive et émerveillée. Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que j'imaginais…

Son souffle se répercutait sur la peau chaude de Stiles, et celui-ci ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Il était comme dans un état second, et il avait l'impression que la totalité de son corps était paralysée (enfin non, pas la totalité, certains de ses membres commençaient même durement à se réveiller) ; le pire, c'est que ledit corps ne semblait pas y voir le moindre inconvénient, il semblait même parfaitement s'accommoder de tout cela. Il trouvait d'ailleurs stupéfiant de réagir si facilement à la proximité du corps de son vis-à-vis – c'est vraiment embêtant d'être un adolescent au taux d'hormones surdimensionné, allongé sous un homme terriblement attirant et, visiblement, attiré par vous-même – et ne fut pas fier des frissons qui parcoururent l'intégralité de son corps. Encore moins du soupir d'aise qui s'échappa de sa gorge quand il sentit des lèvres se poser délicatement sur sa peau avant de l'embrasser chastement, presque timidement. Vraiment, il n'avait aucune tenue ce garçon...

Il était tellement serein, d'un coup. Comme si tout ce qu'il se passait était tout à fait normal, comme s'il ne criait pas sur le loup-garou il y a deux minutes, comme s'il était exactement où il devait être. Était-il influencé par cette myriade incessante de baisers près de sa gorge ? Peut-être. Mais ça n'aurait quand même pas dû le plonger dans une telle quiétude. Même si...

Oh mon dieu, _Derek était en train de lui lécher la nuque._

Non, Stiles ne rêvait pas, c'était réellement en train d'arriver. Derek était réellement étendu sur lui, ses larges cuisses puissantes et musclées de chaque côté de ses jambes, le torse à quelques millimètres du sien, ses mains agrippant fermement ses poignets fins, sa langue se délectant lentement de la parcelle de peau entre son cou et son épaule (et c'était beaucoup plus agréable qu'avec Petit Poney), sa barbe naissante se frottant délicieusement contre la base de sa mâchoire.  
Oui, ça résumait assez bien les événements actuels.

Et si Stiles n'était pas prêt à vivre ça, il n'était certainement pas prêt à ce que les mains de Derek glissent doucement de ses poignets jusqu'à ses propres mains, et dans un geste d'une étonnante tendresse, se faufilent jusqu'à ses doigts pour les caresser avant d'entrelacer ses propres doigts aux siens.

C'est à ce moment-là que Stiles d'abandonner définitivement l'idée de se libérer de cette étreinte. Ou peut-être l'avait-il fait il y a cinq minutes, il n'en était pas vraiment certain ; et de toute façon, même s'il en avait eu conscience, il s'en ficherait probablement. Parce que ces gestes étaient sans doute les plus tendres qu'il lui ait été donné de recevoir.  
(et peu importe que ce soit de la part d'un loup-garou inconnu qui ait tenté de le kidnapper.)

Au bout de quelques délicieuses secondes, Derek délogea son visage de la nuque de son futur époux pour venir le regarder dans les yeux, et Stiles se retrouva une fois de plus confronté à ce regard magnifique et indéchiffrable. Pas qu'il en ait marre ou que ça l'énerve, comme tout à l'heure – ce n'est pas comme si les yeux du lycaon faisaient partie des plus intrigants et des plus beaux qu'il ait jamais vus – mais il aimerait comprendre. Et dans l'instant, à par le fait de vouloir rester dans cette position pour toujours, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

-Je n'arrive juste pas à croire que je t'ai enfin trouvé, chuchota Derek, en réponse à sa question silencieuse.

Stiles ne se posa même pas la question du pourquoi du comment il avait pu deviner ses pensées, ce n'était clairement pas le plus important. Ou en tout cas, moins important que ce visage qui se rapprochait du sien, lentement, ni de ces lèvres qu'il, sans pour autant en avoir conscience, crevait d'envie de dévorer depuis une heure...

Non, rien n'était plus important.

-Putain mais sérieusement ?!

...Sauf peut-être ça.

Le présumé F-King eut soudainement l'impression de sortir d'un sommeil profond. Il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé, et vit le reflet de son propre trouble dans les pupilles dilatées du lycaon. Il tourna ensuite la tête, vit son meilleur ami dans l'embrasure de la porte qui lui lançait un regard choqué, et se rendit compte avec effroi qu'un loup-garou qui avait tenté de le kidnapper il y a peu était allongé sur lui sans qu'il n'oppose aucune résistance.

Mais quand est-ce que c'était arrivé, _ça ?_

-Bas les pattes, Petit Poney ! s'égosilla Stiles d'une voix suraiguë, poussant sans ménagement Derek de ses hanches.

Surpris par ce geste qu'il ne put anticiper, Derek bascula sur le sol et atterrit par "chance" sur les couvertures restées par terre. Il se racla fortement la gorge en se relevant prestement, et resta face à la fenêtre en tournant le dos aux deux autres garçons, comme s'il voulait cacher sa gêne – ou autre chose de tout aussi voyant.  
Malheureusement, Stiles fut moins discret. Il se cogna la tête en voulant se mettre debout, trébucha sur un plaid esseulé et remonta son short de pyjama qui avait malencontreusement glissé de deux ou trois centimètres quand il était tombé sur le sol, tout ça dans un laps de temps bien trop long pour être respectable. Et bien évidemment, Scott ne loupa pas une miette de cet instant déplorable.

-Hum... c'est pas ce que tu crois ! lança vainement Stiles, tentant de se recoiffer – mais il ne fit que se décoiffer davantage.  
-Et qu'est-ce que je crois, à ton avis ?! s'exclama aussitôt Scott, haussant un sourcil sceptique.  
-J'en sais rien, t'as toujours eu les idées mal placées ! On.. on est tombés, c'est tout !  
-Te fous pas de moi Stilinski, ça dépasse de ton short et c'est dégueulasse. Même si t'étais pas en train de bander, tu serais pas crédible _du tout_... Et pour info, _beurk_.  
-Va chier, c'est pas ce que tu crois je t'ai dit !

Stiles grogna, le visage d'un rouge soutenu, et se précipita sur le sweat-shirt que Derek avait pris tout à l'heure pour l'enfiler. Parfait, il était suffisamment long pour dissimuler son infâme érection, mais pas assez pour lui permettre d'oublier cet ultime déshonneur ; il se sentait aussi honteux que si son meilleur ami l'avait surpris au beau milieu d'ébats torrides, ou d'un moment intime avec sa main.

-C'est maintenant que tu te pointes, en plus ?! Je t'ai appelé y'a un millier d'années ! ronchonna Stiles en tirant exagérément bas sur son pull avant de le zipper jusqu'en haut, tout en essayant de changer de sujet.  
-Oh, désolé de vous avoir interrompus, toi et ton coup du soir ! Mais quand on m'appelle à six heures du matin, faut pas s'attendre à ce que je sois tout de suite au taquet !  
-Tu vaux vraiment pas mieux qu'un Ronflex de niveau quatre ! Crétin !  
-M'insulte pas, gros dégueulasse ! Moi je t'appelle pas pour te montrer mes sales affaires avec des inconnus... au fait, bonjour, lança Scott à Derek, qui leur tournait toujours le dos.  
-Bonjour, Scott, salua platement le lycaon sans bouger.  
-Encore faudrait-il que t'en aies, de sales affaires ! Môssieur est retenu par on-ne-sait-quelle-raison-pourtant-évidente pour ne pas passer le pas avec cette individu qu'il ose appeler « petite amie » et il a le culot de...  
-Stiles, si tu remets encore ça, je te fous un pain !  
-Bah vas-y j't'attends bébé, t'sais quoi, j'te fournis même la bouteille d'oxygène ! Parce que c'est évident que tu seras essoufflé après la première _et seule_ pichenette que t'auras essayé de me donner, puisque t'es encore moins efficace qu'un poulain cancéreux à deux pattes...  
-Je t'emmerde bien profond Stilinski, me sous-estime pas ! Et de toute façon, avec tes quinze kilos tout mouillé, une pichenette c'est bien assez pour te mettre dans le coma pour trois mois...  
-MAIS VA TE FAIRE F–  
-Ça suffit... implora Derek en se tournant enfin vers les deux adolescents, les mains sur les tempes. S'il-vous-plaît, arrêtez ces... _arrêtez_.

Stiles fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras. Sa colère contre le lycaon était revenue avec force (d'accord, il était également énervé à cause de Scott, mais il ne fallait pas négliger le fait que Derek avait tenté de l'enlever, sans mentionner tout ce qu'il avait dit et fait juste avant). Et ça ne s'arrangea pas quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'érection sous son jogging, alors que lui avait été obligé de cacher la sienne sous son sweat trop long sans que cela ne... réduise le problème. Non, il n'était pas jaloux, pas du tout.  
Le soi-disant Roi lança un regard courroucé à son soi-disant meilleur ami, qui lui rendit la pareille, avant d'aller lui faire une accolade rapide en marmonnant quelques excuses. Le tout en faisant bien attention à ce que leurs bassins ne se touchent pas.

-Je t'aime, je te pardonne, fit simplement Scott en répondant à son étreinte.  
-Cool.  
-T'es trop sentimental pour moi, cache un peu tes émotions... ironisa le basané en le repoussant légèrement. Bon alors, c'était quoi ton « urgence » ? S'il-te-plaît, me dis pas que tu m'as réellement appelé pour que je regarde tes cochonneries ? Tu sais très bien que je fais pas dans le voyeurisme, et les plans à trois c'est pas du tout mon truc.  
-Bordel Scott, jamais je coucherais avec toi, tu le sais bien ! T'es pas mon type, on en a déjà discuté.  
-Je préfère mettre les choses au point.  
-Je peux pas te blâmer. Même si tu rates quelque chose, crois-moi... susurra Stiles avec un clin d'œil.  
- _Ça aussi_ , on en a déjà parlé, et le débat était clos ! Bref on s'en fout Stiles, pourquoi tu m'as appelé si tôt ? Il est passé où le loup ?

Le jeune Stilinski se sentit d'un coup bien démuni. S'il n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant d'appeler son meilleur ami à la rescousse, il n'avait par contre pas du tout pris le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il lui dirait une fois qu'il serait là. Il avait à peine eu le temps d'accepter le tout, alors l'annoncer à voix haute à Scott, c'était autre chose. Sans compter toutes les révélations auxquelles il avait dû faire face depuis son coup de fil...

Bon, il n'avait qu'à commencer par le début, à savoir répondre à la question de Scott. Pour le reste, il ne savait même pas comment s'y prendre, étant donné qu'il ne disposait même pas du centième des informations requises. Comment exactement devait-on procéder pour annoncer à son meilleur ami qu'on était un Roi et qu'on devait épouser un loup-garou ? Stiles était quasiment certain qu'il n'existait aucun tuto en vidéo sur Youtube en mesure de l'aider, et de toute façon, ce serait carrément malpoli d'aller sur Internet à un moment aussi crucial de la discussion.

-Eh bien, hmmm... tu l'as devant toi ! annonça-t-il en voulant paraître sûr de lui, avec un vague mouvement vers le concerné.

Scott suivit le geste des yeux, observa Derek cinq bonnes secondes, puis se retourna vers Stiles en haussant les deux sourcils cette fois-ci.

-Je ne comprends pas, avoua le basané après un court silence.  
-C'est normal, j'ai mis du temps au début moi aussi. Ben Derek ici présent – ouais il s'appelle Derek, pardonne mes manières, j'ai oublié de faire les présentations. Derek, Scott, Scott, Derek – c'est...  
-Il connaît déjà mon prénom, indiqua Scott. Mais comment ça se fait, au fait ?  
-C'est justement ce que j'essaie de te dire, continua Stiles, fébrile. Derek c'est... euh... tu te souviens de Petit Poney ?  
-Pardon ?  
-Le loup d'hier, précisa-t-il en agitant les mains, signe qu'il ne voulait pas perdre de temps avec ça. La route, la clinique ? Celui que tu m'as si _gentiment_ refilé ? Ben je l'ai appelé Petit Poney, mais on s'en fout. Bref, tu t'en souviens ?  
-Il est assez difficile à oublier, Stiles, et d'ailleurs, il s'est "refilé" tout seul, j'ai rien fait. Pourquoi t'as donné un nom au loup ? Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu l'as appelé _Petit Poney ?_  
-Commence pas, y'avait une pub à la télé, j'ai pas réfléchi. Et puis, pas que ce soit important, mais tu sais que j'aime quand chaque chose a sa propre appellation...  
\- « _Chose_ » ? intervint Derek, d'un air pas du tout menaçant.  
-Je vous ai pas sonné, lâchez-moi la grappe. Et putain de merde, arrêtez de me couper la parole tous les deux, c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça...  
-Qu'est-ce qui est difficile ? s'étonna Scott, intrigué.  
-Ce que j'essaie de te dire depuis le _siècle dernier_ , bordel !  
-Oh ! Je t'écoute.  
-Merci. Donc ouais, euh... ben Derek... Derek, _Derek_ , Derek...

Il jeta un regard désespéré au lycaon, qui ne fit que lui sourire d'un air moqueur en s'installant nonchalamment sur le lit. Il était impatient d'entendre la suite, apparemment, et voir qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de lui prêter main forte exaspéra encore plus Stiles.

Il allait devoir employer les grands moyens.

-Bah... tu vois Jacob, Taylor Lautner ? Eh beeeeeh...  
-Mais c'est pas vrai, grogna Derek en se couvrant le visage d'une main.  
-Vous, la ferme, j'en connais pas cinquante des loups-garous, je sais pas comment m'y prendre OK ?  
-Pour quelqu'un de si passionné par la culture populaire, j'avoue que tu me déçois.  
- _Bouhouhouh_ , j'ai déçu le Grand Méchant Loup, mon monde s'écroule, pleurnicha Stiles en lui lançant un regard assassin. Donc ! Scott ! Tu vois où je veux en venir ou pas ?

Le présumé Roi prit une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux.

-Derek, c'est.. c'est Petit Poney. Le loup. C'est un loup-garou, à vrai dire. Le loup c'est Derek, Derek est un loup. Garou. Un _loup-garou_. Voilà.

Stiles soupira doucement. Ça y est, il l'avait enfin dit ! Il se sentait libéré, d'un seul coup... bon, ce n'était que pour une courte durée, mais cette brève sensation de satisfaction était plus qu'agréable. Il aurait pu ressentir ça une minute plus tôt quand il avait dit qu'il ne « connaissait pas cinquante loups-garous », mais bon, peu importe.

Il risqua un regard vers son meilleur ami qui le fixait étrangement, passant systématiquement de lui au soi-disant loup-garou.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries ? finit-il par crier, et il n'avait apparemment pas eu l'intention de s'exprimer cinq tons au-dessus.  
-Vous voyez que c'est difficile à croire, chuchota rapidement Stiles à Derek, l'air triomphant, avant de s'adresser de nouveau à son meilleur ami. Navré Scotty, mais c'est la vérité... je sais que c'est dingue mais...  
-Franchement Stiles, t'aurais pu éviter de me réveiller si tôt pour me faire une blague aussi pourrie. C'est quoi le truc, t'as laissé le loup s'échapper pendant que tu t'envoyais en l'air ? T'aurais pu le dire directement, au lieu d'inventer une histoire pareille...  
- _On s'est pas envoyés en l'air !_ s'écria le présumé F-King, outré (et malgré lui, il rougit). Et c'est pas des conneries putain, c'est vrai ! Montrez-lui, bon sang ! ordonna-t-il en se tournant vers Derek. À moins que ça vous fasse mal ou quelque chose du genre, mais faites-le ! C'est douloureux ou pas ? J'espère que non, parce que bon... bref, montrez-lui tout de suite !

Le lycaon l'observa étrangement une seconde, apparemment surpris qu'il lui demande si sa transformation le faisait souffrir, puis il retrouva son faciès impassible témoignant de son ennui ferme. Ce que Stiles trouva absolument scandaleux, étant donné que c'était lui le responsable de cet incroyable foutoir. Il se planta donc devant lui, les yeux lançant des éclairs, et pointa un index accusateur dans sa direction. Il fallait bien qu'il comprenne que c'était à son tour de se sacrifier, maintenant, Stiles avait assez souffert ces dernières minutes (et heures, et jours, et _années_ , si on va par là, mais à un certain stade ça ne concerne plus vraiment son vis-à-vis).  
Ils bataillèrent donc un certain temps en silence, à coups de mouvements précipités, de gestes en direction de Scott, du lit, de la commode et – eux seuls devaient être en mesure de comprendre – de la fenêtre, ainsi que de menaces proférées à travers leurs regards respectifs ; ils finirent apparemment par se mettre d'accord après une guerre silencieuse bien trop longue, se solvant par un Derek prestement mis debout et... qui commençait à retirer ses vêtements.

Ne s'attendant manifestement pas à ça, Scott s'éloigna dans la pièce en détournant le regard, bientôt rejoint par son meilleur ami.

-Stiles, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Pourquoi il se désape ? voulut-il aussitôt savoir, résolument tourné vers le mur.  
-Oh, euh, c'est normal, répondit Stiles, dont l'œil dévia bien moins vite que celui de Scott de ce spectacle. Par contre, si tu continues de lui tourner le dos, tout ça n'aura servi à rien. _Regarde_.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Une minute plus tard, Scott hurlait une flopée de jurons en se tenant le visage, assis par terre, les yeux exorbités et suivant chaque geste de Derek/Petit Poney, ayant du mal à se remettre de ce qu'il venait de voir – une réaction similaire à celle de son frère de cœur (si on oubliait la couverture), ce que Stiles trouva étrangement adorable et significatif par rapport à leur amitié.  
Après lui avoir accordé du temps pour se remettre de cette transformation et accepter qu'un monde dont ils ignoraient absolument tout existait bel et bien, Stiles se demanda quand même s'il convenait de lui parler de son statut de Roi et de son futur mariage avec le lycaon tout de suite. C'était peut-être trop à entendre d'un coup, Scott était assez sensible, après tout. Mais s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il ne savait pas trop quand est-ce que ce serait le bon moment.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand Derek l'interpella, après avoir repris sa forme humaine et s'être rhabillé – _ouf_.

-Est-ce qu'on peut s'en aller, maintenant ? Le temps presse... et il faut que Scott vienne aussi.  
-Quoi ? Aller où ? interrogea le jeune McCall d'une voix inégale, en se relevant péniblement.

Stiles lui tendit une bouteille d'eau pleine – heureusement qu'il en avait une autre dans sa chambre – et Scott le remercia silencieusement, les yeux plein de gratitude.

-T'inquiètes, je suis passé par là, soupira Stiles en agitant négligemment la main. Donc, oui, pour aller où ? Et comment ça Scott doit venir ? Pourquoi ça ?  
-Ça le concerne lui aussi, presque autant que toi d'ailleurs. C'est ton Flocon.  
-Mon quoi ? s'étouffa alors le supposé Roi, tandis que Scott criait "son quoi ?".  
-Ton Flocon. C'est une sorte de fidèle qui... peu importe. Je vous en parlerai en détails tout à l'heure, quand on sera partis.  
-Un _fidèle ?_ répéta Stiles, abasourdi. Mais je– bon, j'en ai marre, j'arrête d'essayer de comprendre tout seul. Mais euh... c'est sans danger, hein ? Je veux dire... c'est pas un piège, vous nous attaquerez pas ou un truc du genre ?  
-Non, Stiles, c'est sans danger, dut lui garantir Derek en levant les yeux au ciel, agacé. Pour la dernière fois, j'ai dit que je ne te ferai aucun mal... Tu veux bien aller te changer, maintenant ?

Le jeune Stilinski soupira fortement avant de se diriger vers sa commode, dépité, incapable de soulever d'autre objection. Scott se précipita aussitôt vers lui et faillit lui arracher les doigts en claquant d'un coup sec le tiroir qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

-Bordel McCall, tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?!  
-C'est plutôt à _moi_ de te poser la question ! T'es en train de me dire que tu veux suivre ce... cet _homme_ n'importe où juste parce qu'il l'a décidé ?! Il sort de nulle part et en plus, c'est un _loup-garou !_ chuchota furieusement Scott, accentuant bien sur les derniers mots.  
-Écoute, ça me perturbe autant que toi Scotty, voire beaucoup plus. Beaucoup, _beaucoup_ plus. En fait non, jamais tu pourras être aussi perturbé que moi. Bref. Mais... ouais, il faut qu'on s'en aille, c'est plutôt important comme histoire. Peut-être pas pour toi, mais ça l'est pour lui, et pour moi, accessoirement, murmura Stiles en jetant un œil à Derek par dessus son épaule, désemparé, et il le vit lui lancer un regard surpris avant de lui sourire doucement.  
-Mais s'il nous _mange ?_  
-Il va pas faire ça, t'es malade ou quoi ?!  
-Et je peux savoir comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de Flocon ? Depuis quand je suis ton fidèle ou je sais pas quoi ?  
-Ben je... je le sais, c'est tout ! Pour le coup du Flocon, crois-moi, je suis aussi perdu que toi... Enfin... en fait je...

Stiles se tourna vers Derek, qui fixait les deux garçons en silence, ne prenant même pas la peine de cacher son impatience. Il remit son cerveau en marche une poignée de nanosecondes, et envisagea par la suite de mettre son pseudo statut de Roi et le fait d'avoir un « fidèle » dans le même panier. Ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment sur la marche à suivre, mais bizarrement, ça l'aidait tout court.

-Je ne vais pas te dire que je sais ce que je fais, mais fais-moi confiance quand je te dis qu'on va pas être servis au aujourd'hui, affirma-t-il avec une conviction étrangement crédible.  
-T'es sûr de ton coup, Stilinski ?  
-Carrément pas. Mais je suis plus sûr de rien depuis vingt-quatre heures, mec. Alors tant pis.

Stiles ne savait pas exactement pourquoi son attitude avait changé. Il n'y a même pas une heure, il était dans le même état que son meilleur ami, paniqué, anxieux et parano – soyons honnêtes, il était _tout le temps_ comme ça – et refusait tout net de faire quoique ce soit avec le loup-garou. Mais maintenant, il était prêt à le suivre de son propre chef n'importe où. Est-ce que ça avait un lien avec cette transe étrange dans laquelle il était avant que Scott n'entre dans la chambre ? Il n'en était pas certain, mais c'est vrai que depuis ce moment, même si Derek lui tapait toujours autant sur le système, il se sentait également plus... rassuré.

Et bizarrement, ce constat ne le rassurait pas du tout.

Parce qu'il ne savait pas du tout d'où cette nouvelle tranquillité provenait. Était-ce un pouvoir du lycaon ? Il ne savait pas que les loups-garous possédaient un pouvoir de persuasion, il pensait que c'était limité aux vampires et à Kilgrave. Peut-être qu'il se trompait après tout, il ne connaissait vraiment rien des loups-garous, comme l'avait insinué Derek. Tout était possible, encore une fois – et là, ça prenait vraiment tout son sens, encore plus que la veille.  
Il se demandait distraitement si les yeux rouges de Derek lui permettaient de faire fondre n'importe quel objet (comme un laser) quand il se rendit compte que deux paires d'yeux l'observaient toujours, alors qu'il était sur le point de se déshabiller.

-Euh, s'il-vous-plaît, je suis pudique, signala-t-il avec des gestes précipités. Tournez-vous !

Il s'adressait plus à Derek qu'à Scott, qui l'avait vu (et qu'il avait vu) dans tous ces états plus de fois qu'il ne pouvait le compter, mais celui-ci se détourna quand même tranquillement de lui sans broncher. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Derek, dont les yeux glissèrent sans vergogne sur le corps du jeune homme, commençant d'eux-mêmes à déshabiller le garçon sans se cacher – il s'installa même plus confortablement sur le lit pour mieux le regarder, comme si ça n'avait absolument rien de dérangeant. L'adolescent n'en était pas encore sûr, mais il n'y avait pas que son regard qui en disait long.

Rougissant fortement et au summum de la gêne – et irrité parce qu'il ne trouvait pas si désagréable d'être déshabillé du regard de la sorte – il attrapa rageusement ses jean, boxer, t-shirt et chemise et sortit en trombe de sa chambre.

Avant de tomber nez à nez avec son père dans le couloir.

-PAPA ! glapit Stiles en fermant sa porte d'un coup sec, les yeux ronds. Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'ai même pas entendu arriver ! C'est complètement _dingue_ non ? Tant de discrétion, fortement apprécié quand on travaille pour les forces de l'ordre hein ! WAOUH !  
-Je suis rentré il n'y a même pas cinq minutes... Tu as l'air bizarre, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta le shérif, haussant un sourcil.  
-Mieux que bien ! _Extraordinairement bien_ , je dirais ! Je.. tu m'as fait peur, c'est tout ! La forme ?  
-Euh, oui, hâte de me coucher, c'est tout. Même si je dois trier quelques dossiers avant de pouvoir dormir... Enfin bon. Je t'ai entendu depuis les escaliers, tu parlais avec Scott ?  
-Oui, _Scott_ , évidemment, qui d'autre ? confirma Stiles, toujours en hurlant. Très intuitif ! T'es pas shérif pour rien, hein ?  
-J'ai surtout vu sa moto garée devant la maison, indiqua son père. Pourquoi tu cries ? Il y a un problème ?  
-Mais non enfin, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ! Tout est _wunderbar_ , Papa !

L'aîné Stilinski lança un regard plus que méfiant à son fils. Fils qui sentait que le Hellfest avait élu domicile dans sa poitrine tellement son cœur s'affolait.

-Si tu le dis, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête. Tous mes sweats sont sales, est-ce que je peux t'en emprunter un ? demanda-t-il, avec un mouvement vers la porte.  
-NON ! s'étrangla Stiles, bloquant par réflexe l'accès à sa chambre. T'inquiètes, je.. je vais te le chercher ! poursuivit-il un chouïa plus calme. Bouge pas, d'accord ? _Surtout_ , ne bouge pas, OK ?

Le shérif hocha lentement la tête, semblant de plus en plus concerné, et Stiles observa son père dix bonnes secondes pour s'assurer que son père ne bougeait effectivement pas d'ici avant de se glisser dans sa chambre en entrouvrant la porte de deux millimètres et demi. Deux secondes plus tard, il jetait littéralement son meilleur ami hors de la pièce en s'époumonant « Fais pas ton timide Scotty, viens dire bonjour à mon père ! ».

Stiles s'appuya un court instant contre la porte en fermant les yeux. _Bordel de merde, il manquait plus que ça_ , ragea-t-il intérieurement. _Pourquoi l'univers est contre moi et seulement moi, en ce moment ?_ Il était à deux doigts de s'évanouir tant il était tendu. Une fois de plus, il prouvait qu'il était carrément nul à chier en terme de gestion du stress... d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas de sa faute si le timing était si pourri. On pouvait donc dire que, une fois de plus, quelqu'un, là-haut, quelque part, lui en voulait personnellement.

Quelque chose de mou et doux entrant en collision avec son visage lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il comprit au bout de cinq secondes que c'était Derek qui lui avait envoyé un sweat sur la tête, et il resta bloqué encore cinq secondes en voyant que c'était le sweat que son père préférait lui emprunter (celui des Mets à dominante bleue, pas orange). Sidéré, il ne prit pas le temps de se poser la question (comment le lycaon pouvait savoir ? Un coup de bol ? Il lisait dans les pensées ? C'était réellement un stalker et savait même quelles fringues le père de Stiles adorait ?), il se contenta de remercier son futur mari d'un signe de tête, avant de se coller un sourire Colgate sur les lèvres et de sortir de nouveau de sa chambre, ayant l'impression de s'extraire d'un fax tellement l'interstice entre la porte et le battant était étroit.

-Tiens, voilà ! vociféra Stiles d'un ton exagérément enjoué, fourrant sans ménagement le pull dans les mains de son père. Alors, vous avez bien discuté tous les deux ?! Scott est _ultra intéressant_ , non ?  
-J'ai seulement eu le temps de lui demander comment lui et sa mère allaient, et il a dit « oui », fit le shérif. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, Stiles ?  
-Mais rien, je suis juste pas en état, on a une interro de Chimie ce matin, on essaie de réviser ! répondit ce dernier, trouvant l'excuse au fur et à mesure qu'il construisait sa phrase.  
-D'accord, mais pas la peine de se mettre dans des états pareils, non ? Enfin... tu t'en sors en Chimie ?  
-Je _pourrais_ , si ce crétin de Harris ne voulait pas ma mort pour une raison obscure, grommela Stiles avec hargne. Il va me coller et me tuer dans la cave du lycée un jour, j'en suis sûr...

Le shérif leva les yeux au ciel en levant les mains, signe qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de poursuivre cette conversation. Il salua sobrement les deux garçons, demanda à Scott de passer le bonjour à sa mère et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Durant les quelques secondes qu'il lui fallut pour rejoindre le bout du couloir, Stiles ne cessa d'agiter frénétiquement la main en souriant de toutes ses dents, et dès que lui et Scott furent de retour dans la chambre, en relâchant la pression, Stiles eut l'horrible sensation de se dissoudre comme un cachet.

 _Quand toute cette histoire sera terminée, je prendrai rendez-vous chez un cardiologue_ , nota Stiles pour lui-même, à bout de nerfs et à bout de souffle. Il se passait beaucoup trop de choses en peu de temps, en ce moment. Alors que pendant les dix-sept premières années de sa vie, il ne lui était absolument rien arrivé... et pour l'instant, il n'avait plus du tout envie de s'en plaindre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? voulut savoir Scott après un court silence, prenant soin de ne pas élever la voix.

Excellente question.

-On... s'en va, je suppose, répondit le fils du shérif, machinalement, sur le même ton.  
-Mais Stiles... ?!  
-Quoi, tu veux qu'on reste ici ? Je me vois bien expliquer à mon père – qui a un _flingue_ , comme tu me l'as si bien rappelé hier – qu'il y a un véritable loup-garou dans ma chambre en ce moment ! T'en dis quoi ? Elle te plaît la suite du programme ?  
-Mais... j'ai peur ! couina Scott.  
-Ouais je peux comprendre, c'est normal, mais t'as pas besoin de flipper. Maintenant, je vais faire en sorte que mon père vous voit pas, donc tous les deux, retrouvez-moi au garage dans cinq minutes.  
-Attends, tu vas pas me laisser seul avec lui ?! protesta alors le basané. J'le connais pas !  
-Bordel McCall, il a un prénom... et puis ça suffit, j'ai dit que tu craignais rien ! soupira Stiles, agacé.  
-Mais comment tu peux en être sûr ?!

Stiles ne répondit pas tout de suite. Et pour cause, il ne le savait pas lui-même. Mais il savait au moins _une_ chose, qu'il pouvait peut-être partager avec son frère de toujours ? Avec un peu de chance, ça changerait la donne et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre... bon, d'accord, il ne parierait pas là-dessus.

-Eh bien en fait, lui et moi... commença-t-il, mal à l'aise.  
-Oui oui, vous couchez ensemble, et après ? le coupa Scott en croisant les bras.  
-CE N'EST PAS– Scotty, reprit Stiles en essayant de se calmer, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait rien de tout ça entre lui et moi.  
-Alors quoi ? le pressa son meilleur ami.  
-Euh... tu vas avoir du mal à me croire, je te préviens, avertit le fils du shérif en le regardant les yeux.  
-Ça peut pas être pire qu'un véritable loup-garou assis sur ton lit, fit remarquer Scott d'un air éloquent.  
-Ouais... je sais pas, hésita le jeune Stilinski en s'ébouriffant les cheveux. Hum... Tu te rappelles du film _Quatre M_ –  
-Mais accouche, bordel !  
-On... on doit se marier, voilà ! lâcha Stiles, les bras en l'air.

Bon, ça au moins, c'est fait.  
Il se triturait les méninges pour savoir comment il allait pouvoir annoncer la nouvelle à son meilleur ami sans passer pour un fou, mais voilà, il n'y avait pas trente-six mille moyens de le faire, et c'était désormais chose faite. Certes, c'était fort probable que Scott l'inscrive lui-même à Eichen House de façon permanente mais, au moins, il en savait presque autant que lui sur ce qu'il se passait.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, Stilinski ?  
-Oui bon je sais que c'est un peu bizarre, s'empressa de dire Stiles en levant les mains, plutôt invraisemblable en fait, mais c'est lui qui m'a dit que..  
-Comment c'est ça _c'est lui qui te l'a dit ?!_ Il suffit de te péter la rondelle pour pouvoir te mettre la bague au doigt ? T'as craqué, mec !  
-MAIS ÇA VA PAS NON, POUR QUI TU ME PRENDS ?!  
-Stiles, ton père, souffla Derek, qui n'avait pas pris part à l'échange – et manifestement, ne se sentait pas concerné plus que ça.  
- _Pour qui tu me prends ?!_ reprit Stiles, furieux, en chuchotant. Il s'agit pas de ça ! On a pas couché ensemble putain ! Derek est là parce qu'il doit m'épouser, c'est tout !  
-Je t'emmène à l'hôpital pour que ma mère t'examine, décida Scott d'un ton ferme. Et lui... à la police ou la fourrière, je sais pas.  
-Est-ce que tu as apporté ta lettre, Scott ? intervint Derek, pas vraiment offensé par la méfiance qu'éprouvait le jeune homme.

Deux paires d'yeux aux nuances plus ou moins brunes se braquèrent sur lui. On pouvait quasiment voir la fumée sortir de leurs oreilles tant ils cogitaient sur ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre (d'accord, surtout Stiles).

Derek. La lettre. Cette enveloppe rouge. La lettre de Scott. Scott, le Flocon. Le Flocon du F-King. Le F-King, futur mari de Derek. Du bacon. Merde, non. Un Flocon. Une lettre...  
...C'est _Derek_ qui a envoyé cette lettre.

Soit c'est un psychopathe fini qui avait prévu de kidnapper Stiles – et sûrement Scott, maintenant – depuis plus d'un mois, soit il avait pris toutes ses dispositions en ce qui concernait cette éventuelle union sacrée et tenait à faire les choses correctement. Par contre, il ne voit pas le rapport avec Scott, pour l'instant.

Le présumé F-King ne comprenait plus rien, et manifestement, son meilleur ami non plus. Enfin, celui-ci devait être encore plus perdu, étant donné que tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'un lycanthrope voulait épouser son frère de toujours après, apparemment, lui avoir envoyé une mystérieuse missive. Tout devait être très confus, dans sa tête.

Stiles décida donc de donner l'élément manquant à l'équation à Scott ; il lui annonça qu'il était une légende à titre royal.  
Forcément, encore une fois, le jeune McCall eut du mal à le prendre au sérieux, et même à ce moment-là, Stiles eut du mal à lui en vouloir. Parce qu'il avait lui-même du mal à croire que toutes ces bêtises puissent constituer la vérité. Pourtant, il avait l'impression d'avoir mieux accepté la chose depuis ce matin, même si ça tenait plus du fait d'avoir mis son cerveau en pause que de l'acceptation en elle-même.

-Pourquoi un loup-garou veut devenir ton mari ?

Une autre excellente question, Scott.  
Et Stiles n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire qu'il ne l'avait pas posée avant.

Ahuris, ils se tournèrent d'un mouvement vers Derek, en quête d'une réponse satisfaisante, mais ils n'obtinrent qu'un visage fermé et un soupir en retour. Encore.

-Parce que j'ai besoin de toi, finit-il par lâcher en regardant Stiles dans les yeux.

Il n'aurait pas répondu différemment si on lui avait arraché un clou rouillé coincé dans l'oreille.  
C'était assez loin de ce que les deux adolescents s'imaginaient. Si Stiles avait naïvement cru que Derek avait _envie_ de l'épouser, Scott, lui, pensait dur comme fer que le loup-garou avait gagné son meilleur ami lors d'une loterie mystique.

-Et vous avez besoin de moi, parce que... commença Stiles en ouvrant grand les yeux, tandis que le jeune McCall faisait quelques gestes amples avec les mains pour inciter le lycaon à poursuivre.

Pourquoi cet homme était-il si réticent à dire ce qu'il _savait ?_ Ça commençait vraiment à devenir ridicule.

-Je vous expliquerai tout ça tout à l'heu–  
-Mais est-ce qu'il faut qu'on vous torture à l'eau bouillante pour que vous nous lâchiez une info ?! s'époumona Stiles en s'arrachant les cheveux. C'est quoi votre problème, à la fin ?  
-Honnêtement, je n'aime pas quand on prend une histoire aussi importante à la légère. Alors pardonnez-moi si je suis aussi réticent à discuter avec deux gamins ignorants du sort de ma vie sans preuves tangibles à leur fournir, rétorqua durement Derek, les dents serrés.

Une claque. C'est comme ça que le fils du shérif ressentit cette réplique.

D'un côté, on ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, Stiles et Scott n'étaient effectivement que deux adolescents tout à fait banaux qui essayaient de survivre comme ils pouvaient au lycée, les seuls trucs sortant un tant soit peu de l'ordinaire qui leur arrivaient étaient leurs sorties au Jungle ou leurs soirées Netflix. C'était donc difficile pour eux de croire que tout ce qui se produisait en ce moment était réel... seulement, en y réfléchissant, ils auraient peut-être pu mieux prendre les sentiments de Derek en considération, surtout après leur avoir prouvé qu'il était bien un loup-garou. Ça aurait été la moindre des choses d'envisager que ses autres propos puissent être vrais.

-Oui bon OK, désolé, s'excusa le jeune Stilinski, plus embarrassé que ce qu'il pensait. C'est juste qu'on est vraiment, _vraiment_ pas habitués à ce genre de... _d'anecdotes_. Mais on va vous prendre au sérieux maintenant, juré, promit-il en lançant un regard appuyé à son meilleur ami, qui hocha frénétiquement la tête. Ça a vraiment été un choc d'apprendre pour les loups-garous, mais on devrait pouvoir s'en sortir maintenant hein ? On est réellement désolés, insista Stiles.  
-Un sacré choc, oui, renchérit Scott.

Il y eut un court laps de temps durant lequel personne ne pipa mot, Stiles trop gêné, Scott trop perdu et Derek apparemment trop sur les nerfs. Et le jeune Stilinski prit quelques instants pour entrevoir le côté surréaliste de la chose ; un loup-garou, un Flocon et un roi sont dans une chambre... Bon, là, ça ressemblait vraiment au début d'une boutade étrange. Mais quelle en serait la chute ?

-Mais j''hallucine Stiles, reprit son meilleur ami pour briser le silence, t'aurais quand même pu mentionner _Underworld_ tout à l'heure, _au moins_...  
-C'est gonflé de me reprendre sur mes références cinématographiques, de la part de quelqu'un qui n'a pas vu un seul _Star Wars_ en 2015, rétorqua aussitôt l'hôte de la maison, d'un ton cinglant. Je te rappelle qu'il y en a un le mois prochain ! PROCHAIN ! Faut vraiment que je m'occupe de ton cas, McCall... mais plus tard. Donc, Derek, euh... des détails à apporter sur notre... alliance, avant qu'on s'en aille ?  
-On doit se marier le plus vite possible, ou on va probablement mourir tous les deux, notifia placidement Derek. _Maintenant_ , est-ce qu'on pourrait enfin s'en aller, s'il-te-plaît ? implora-t-il en se levant, irrité.  
-Je... oui, d'accord... concéda Stiles, trop choqué pour ajouter quoique ce soit. Mais euh... où est-ce qu'on va ?  
-Chez moi, répondit simplement le lycaon.

Le jeune Stilinski vit clairement le visage de son meilleur ami se décomposer totalement, former une masse informe flasque et blanchâtre, puis se recomposer dans le désordre en formant les mots « terreur absolue » suivis de près par « NON NON JAMAIS DE LA VIE », mais il lui fit plusieurs fois les gros yeux pour le convaincre de venir avec eux et, de la même manière, le convaincre qu'il ne se ferait pas manger ou tuer. Oui, le regard de Stiles peut être très explicite quand il veut.

Il somme donc aux deux autres de l'attendre dans sa voiture (après avoir passé ses clés à Scott) pendant qu'il s'assure que le _padre_ ne se doute pas qu'un étranger se trouve dans sa maison. C'est un peu peine perdue avec le boucan qu'ils font depuis tout à l'heure, mais Stiles aime à croire que son père s'arrête à son opinion première sur sa personne, à savoir que son fils et son meilleur ami vivent dans un monde à des années lumières du sien.  
Il faut croire que c'est réellement ce qu'il pense, étant donné qu'aucun sujet touchant de près ou de loin un intrus chez lui n'ait été évoqué quand Stiles est allé le voir dans sa chambre. Le shérif s'était contenté de lui demander s'il pensait être là ce soir, l'avait sondé par-dessus ses lunettes comme il le faisait souvent quand il réfléchissait et l'avait laissé emprunter une paire de baskets à sa demande, sans faire aucune remarque. Le plus jeune avait eu une certaine frayeur quand son père l'avait interpellé une dernière fois, juste avant qu'il n'aille s'habiller (il avait presque oublié qu'il était encore en pyjama avec ces conneries), mais encore une fois, ça n'avait eu aucun rapport avec ce qu'il tentait de cacher ; son père n'avait fait que lui souhaiter bon courage pour son hypothétique interro, en le sondant encore une fois de ses yeux clairs. Et Stiles aurait trouvé ça bien trop facile comme façon de s'en sortir – sérieusement, entre les cris, son attitude encore plus bizarre que d'habitude et l'emprunt _sans raison apparente_ de cette paire de chaussures trop grande de trois tailles – s'il n'avait pas été préoccupé par autre chose.

-T'en fais une tête, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea Scott, une fois que Stiles les eut rejoints dans la voiture.  
-Rien t'inquiètes, assura Stiles. Tenez, c'est pour vous, ajouta-t-il en tendant à Derek un sweat zippé, une paire de chaussettes et les baskets récupérées plus tôt.

Le lycaon les prit docilement, arquant un sourcil, pris de court par tant de considération.

-Quoi, il fait froid, se justifia le lycéen en haussant les épaules. Et vous êtes pieds nus. Je sais pas ce que vous avez comme pouvoirs en tant que loup-garou, mais je crois pas que vous puissiez vous permettre de vous balader comme ça alors qu'il fait moins huit milles.

Derek sembla sur le point de répliquer quelque chose, mais il se contenta finalement d'un simple « Merci » avant d'enfiler silencieusement les vêtements.

-Bon alors Stiles, c'est quoi le problème ? reprit Scott, pas vraiment étonné par ce qu'il venait de voir.  
-Y'a pas de problème, c'est juste que je sais pas de quoi mon père veut me parler, soupira-t-il en attachant sa ceinture.  
-Il a dit qu'il voulait te parler ?  
-Pas vraiment, mais il m'a demandé si j'étais à la maison ce soir. Il fait toujours ça quand il a un truc important à me dire... Une fois, c'était quand j'avais abordé le sujet de la Jeep, quand je voulais l'acheter tu vois, et une autre fois, c'était après m'être fait arrêté trois fois en une semaine, réfléchit Stiles en se frottant le menton.  
-Ahaha, t'étais vraiment déchaîné à ce moment-là, s'esclaffa son meilleur ami à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Mais t'en fais pas, c'est sûrement rien...  
-Tu crois ?  
-...ou alors, ça a un rapport avec l'énorme suçon que t'as dans le cou, acheva Scott d'un air entendu.  
-QUOI ?!

D'un geste brusque, Stiles s'empara du rétroviseur et s'examina sous toutes les coutures, découvrant avec effarement un suçon beaucoup trop large pour ressembler à une marque d'origine naturelle sur la base de son cou. Il remarqua qu'il avait également la forme de l'Inde mais ne s'attarda pas là-dessus. Il se contenta de lancer un regard furibond à Derek dans le reflet du petit miroir, qui détourna les yeux en rougissant légèrement.

-Bordel, il va me tuer, il m'a dit d'amener personne à la maison, se lamenta Stiles en se cognant la tête contre la vitre. Pas que ce qu'il croit qu'il s'est passé se soit vraiment passé, étant donné qu'il ne s'est _rien passé_ , mais bon... Il a vu Derek, à ton avis ?  
-Vu, je sais pas, mais il a bien dû se douter qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre chez lui, fit remarquer Scott en haussant les épaules. C'est un _flic_ , j'te rappelle, c'est son boulot de savoir quand quelque chose d'inhabituel se trame... Alors si c'est sous son propre toit...  
-Peut-être qu'il veut juste me demander où est passé tout le bacon, murmura le soi-disant Roi avec espoir.  
-Oui évidemment, ce genre d'interrogations requiert très souvent une discussion avec son fils, rétorqua sarcastiquement le basané.  
-La ferme, t'en sais rien, le bacon c'est une institution chez nous OK ?  
-Pour que tu pleures quand je te pique une tranche, je veux bien te croire...  
- _Alors là.. !_ Monsieur est pas foutu de me rendre _Mortal Kombat X_ quand je lui demande, mais il me ressort quand même cette histoire à la première occas' ! J'AVAIS NEUF ANS, PUTAIN !

Scott se limita à un simple ricanement quand Stiles l'assassina du regard. Il décida de changer de sujet.

-Sinon, je t'avais bien dit qu'elle était importante, cette lettre ! jubila le jeune McCall, agitant fièrement l'enveloppe. Toi qui pensais que j'en faisais des tonnes pour rien !  
-Tais-toi un peu, tu sais même pas pourquoi tu l'as, tu l'as jamais ouverte, grogna Stiles en balançant son sac à l'arrière de la voiture, juste à côté de Derek. D'ailleurs, en quoi elle est importante ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le loup-garou.  
-Ce serait plus simple de la lire directement, répondit Derek, évasif.

 _Lui et ses réponses à la con_ , s'énerva Stiles en mettant le contact. _Faudrait quand même lui apprendre à répondre correctement aux questions un jour..._

-Ça vous arrive de faire ce qu'on vous demande, de temps en temps ? lança-t-il d'un ton acerbe. Genre, si je vous demande votre _adresse_ , par exemple, faudra vous arracher les ongles un à un ou je vais devoir m'arrêter à chaque passant que je croise jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur quelqu'un qui vous connaît ?  
-Je l'ai déjà entrée dans le GPS, indiqua le lycaon.

Stiles resta coi un moment, surpris par l'attention, et démarra la voiture après un simple « Oh ».

Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait interpréter ça comme un gentil geste ou juste pour éviter de perdre encore plus de temps, et compte tenu de tout ce qu'il avait appris sur cet homme, eh bien... il n'en savait fichtrement rien, justement. Ce stupide loup-garou était une putain d'énigme, entre l'étrange tendresse dont il faisait part à son égard, ses pics de colère survenant à l'improviste et son manque singulier de considération pour autrui – il n'allait certainement pas oublier la tentative d'enlèvement aussi facilement, et encore moins le coup du bacon bordel –, et il mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Le jeune Stilinski avait déjà du mal à se supporter, alors un gars encore plus instable que lui... !  
Dire que c'était ça son futur mari... L'univers avait un sens de l'humour carrément déplacé.

Malheureusement, il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

* * *

OK, je suis moyennement fière de ce que je vous ai livré, mais je suis quand même fière parce que, même si j'ai mis une semaine à l'écrire vraiment (on zappe les moments où je l'ai réécrit, effacé puis recommencé encore et encore) j'écrivais par tranche de 2,000 mots à chaque fois et vu mon état actuel, je trouve ça extraordinaire d'avoir réussi un tel exploit. Oui je me lance des fleurs et alors, ça vous pose un problème ? Non ? Parfait.

Bref, passons à quelque chose de plus intéressant, le chapitre ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous avez aimé, détesté ? Vous rangez vos chaussettes et sweats dans le même tiroir ? Votre meilleur-e ami-e refuse de faire un plan à trois avec vous et un tiers ? Je vous écoute ! Que ça ait un lien avec l'histoire ou pas, d'ailleurs ! :D

Je vous promets que le chapitre 5 aura plus de réponses, notamment sur les motivations de Derek, tout ça... Soyez patient-e-s :D mouhahaha... ha.

En tout cas je vous remercie encore pour tous vos commentaires géniaux et vos gestes super gentils, ça me fait tellement plaisir vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point !  
(s'il y a des fautes, signalez-les et je m'en occuperai comme il se doit !)

Bisous sur vos fesses gauches les ami-e-s ! (oui exclusivement la gauche, je suis une ultra-fétichiste.)


End file.
